HogwartsNutters Reunited
by An Admirer of Da Butter Boys
Summary: My Story
1. Chapter 1 The Prefects and the Newbies

Disclaimer As you all know, Harry Potter is not my idea...which is a shame really. The only characters/things I have introduced are Trinity Narcia, Kristi Lazuli, Aurora Moonstone, Joel, The Mummy and George. You know who you all are.... ;-) Chapter 1 As the train rolled into Hogsmeade Station, a thick fog enveloped the small village. It was September 1st, and the Hogwarts Express ground to a halt. The beginning of a new year....  
Inside one of the carriages sat three girls- Trinity, Kristi and Aurora. They were now 5th years at Hogwarts, and after having spent the summer together in a field, they were very tanned and happy. During the first week of the summer holidays, as previously mentioned, they had found themselves in a field in deepest, darkest Essex. Although they had passed each other in the corridors and in the form room during the previous term, on the first day, only Kristi and Aurora knew each other. Trinity, or Trin, as she liked to be known, had joined in the madness on the second day. Despite being students at Hogwarts, all three were immensely keen on archaeology, a subject that, although not taught at the school, was improved infinitely, when knowledge of magic was involved... That was how Kristi and Aurora had met, just before they started at Hogwarts. At the end of the summer term, they had been sitting in the library late one night, when they had discovered a book of spells and incantations which would allow them to find things of interest when out in the field. However, things had gone horribly wrong, and they had found nothing of substance, and narrowly escaped expulsion by having to take 3 fellow students to Madam Pomfrey in matchboxes.  
When Trinity had joined them on the second day of the dig, work was pretty much forgotten, being replaced by Ogling sessions, focussing on some of the other, male students working on the site. Much to their disappointment, it seemed that all of them were muggles. This had no impact on anything though, and the girls could often be found to shout "Wahey", "Phwooooar" and "Hooha", whenever one of the boys came into a 1 mile radius. By their last day on the site, the three girls just sat and discreetly (yeah right!) watched the said boys, and that evening, as they left, all three had felt annoyed that they had been unable to talk to the boys. Aurora, due to her fathers punctuality (or lack of, as the case was) was one of the last students to leave at night. This meant that she had to sit and talk with the people camping on site until he arrived. One of the nights saw her dad being later than usual, so she sat with the campers. For some reason, on this night, most of them decided to retire to their tents or go down the pub, except for two boys. They were Joel and the Mummy. Both were extremely cute, and as luck would have it, also quite young. Much to her embarrassment, they sat down outside the hut and started chatting to her about what she had found in her trench. Much blushing was saved by her decision to drink some coffee (to steady her nerves) But to drink it, she first had to MAKE it. So she disappeared into the hut. Whilst trying not to burn herself on the kettle she distinctly heard the two boys 'whispering'. Much to her surprise, and interest, it turned out to be about her :-s "She's really nice, erm, when you talk to here isn't she. How old do you think she is?" "I'm not sure, but I reckon she's around 17?" "Yeah, probably about that"  
They were interrupted by her re-emerging from the depths of the hut. Once again, they carried on talking about stuff. As can be expected, her dad chose to arrive at the most inconvenient moment- just when she was relaxing around these two people- grrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Note: Dad, if you read this, you know who you are....) Two weeks later, the girls had met at a cinema to see Pirates of the Caribbean on account of it a) Looking good, and b) having more than a couple of cute (MALE) actors in it. The film was great, and at one point, the conversation was directed to boys from the dig. This time it was one called George, an immensely cute 18 year old, who coincidentally looked somewhat like Orlando Bloom. He had, most probably unwittingly, embarrassed himself during one of the finds talks. The subject of the talk added to what he had done, made it nigh impossible for the girls to keep a straight face. This outing was followed a couple of weeks later by a final visit to the site, for the Open Day, and more importantly, the party that followed. All three had, the night before cast spells in order to ensure that the 3 cute boys would attend the dig on that day. Sadly, as with most of the spells they cast, they didn't entirely work. The Mummy turned up on site with his parents and younger brother in tow, which suggested that he was only about 18. Much to Aurora's disappointment, Joel didn't turn up. In his place though, was his hat which was good enough. George was also absent, but a photo on a noticeboard featured him working, and looking extremely annoyed, so in effect he was there too.  
That was a week ago. Now, as night fell on the remote village of Hogsmeade, all they could do was reminisce, and collapse in peals of laughter at the prospect of the bone talk. The three girls stumbled out of the train, and into a waiting stagecoach. As the coach set off up a dark lane, the three girls sat, and fantasised about how funny it would be if it turned out that the boys they had met a month ago, were not actually muggles.  
  
Ten Minutes later, the girls seated themselves at the Slytherin Table. Despite being in Slytherin, they were actually very well behaved, polite, studious girls. So well behaved in fact, they had been made prefects together! Unsurprisingly, the Slytherin table was the less well attended than the others. The doors opened, and in came Malfoy, protected upon either side by Crabbe and Goyle. Kristi looked shocked, and leaning over, she whispered to the others "Crikey! doesn't Goyle seem familiar! You don't think it was him the other week was it?" To which Trinity replied "Bloody Hell! it is Goyle!!! I didn't think it could have been him, but there can't be two of that!" Aurora nodded in agreement. Malfoy sat down next to Trinity who blushed a deep shade of red. However, she soon found herself talking to him as if nothing had happened. Unbeknownst to most of the people at the Slytherin table, Trinity and Malfoy had been a couple for the past week. On Sunday night, whilst staying at the Leaky Cauldron, she had received a text message. It was common knowledge that they both liked each other, and in the last few weeks prior to the holiday, they had become close friends. The text message had read:  
Hi Trin. How are you?  
I hope that you are ok  
and you've had a gd hol.  
was wondering if you were  
doing ne thing on sat nite.  
I'm in London n I wan2 know  
if you'd like 2 cum out wit me,  
without your m8s? txt bk, luv ya,  
Draco xxx  
  
This had been a surprise to everyone, especially Trinity, who was, unbelievably oblivious to everything that people were saying to her about she and Malfoy making a great couple. Anyway, Trin was talking to Malfoy, which meant that Kristi and Aurora could talk about things that Malfoy had said to them about her. Again, the doors opened, and the new intake of first years, with some remarkably tall people at the front, marched into the hall. Professor McGonnagal Stood at the front of the line, and placed the sorting hat on its stool. As usual it sang its song. At the end, McGonnagal stood up and spoke (for she had been briefly seated at a nearby table, where she was having a crafty cigarette!) She turned to the 5th years who were all seated at their respective tables in the corner of the room. "Girls and Boys. Before we start the sorting, I have a few announcements to make. We have some new students joining us this year. They have been sorted into Slytherin, so would it be possible for the Slytherin prefects to make their way into the entrance hall to greet their fellow students." "Shit" muttered Aurora. "There was nowt in the job description that said about meeting students!" "Bugger" answered Kristi "You'd better get Trin to leave Draco alone, it's becoming a bit too obvious" Aurora happily, but nervously obliged, and the three girls left the room and made their way to the entrance hall. As they were about to open the door, McGonnagal sidled up to them and whispered "There are 4 boys, and unfortunately no girls, so you'll have to be nice to them. Because there is no room in the male dormitory, they are going to have to share the prefect's dorm with you three. I hope you don't mind. Professor Snape will be along later on this evening to talk to you" There was some hesitation before the girls pulled out their mirrors, and sorted their hair and makeup (you never know what they'll be like) Trinity, being the most confident of the three opened the door, and let the girls out into the hall. When McGonnagal turned away, she ran back to the table and carried on chatting to Malfoy. That left just Aurora and Kristi.... they hoped for the best and walked into the hall. The four boys were sitting on the stairs, not talking to each other, but sticking together nonetheless. They all looked somewhat familiar. 3 of them were wearing prefect badges. They immediately stood up and the tallest spoke "Hi, I'm Joel...you look familiar" A marginally shorter boy, with curly hair, a squint and glasses (and beneath the cloak, a navy blue Kickflip Hoody) stood next to him muttered "1501....hi from us 3" and then, coming back to earth "I know you! Hi! I'm George!" The third prefect extended his hand towards Kristi, and then to Aurora "Hi, I'm Pete" Aurora looked down at his hand, which was covered in scars and bandage marks. The fourth boy also extended his hands with the words "Hi, I'm Tom, alright" He was quite tall, not as tall as Joel or George, but tall nonetheless. He had short spiky blond hair, and beneath his shirt was a Red Dwarf T-shirt. Kristi turned to Aurora, who, at the sight of the fourth boy, had buttoned up the top of her shirt. "Jesus! Who'd of thought that they were Wizards?" "I know! Shame Trin went back to Malfoy eh? Silly move that ;-) Oh well, looks like its just us two" "Wahey!" Turning back to face the boys, both girls were now smiling nervously. Incidentally, Aurora was still holding the top of her shirt tightly. Tom picked up on this and could distinctly be heard to mutter "worm wars" He grinned at Aurora, who tried hard not to smile back, but as with a majority of her spells, it didn't work. "Are you lot hungry?" "Yeah we bloody are!" With that, the two girls re-entered the Main Hall, with the boys in tow. The table that they had been sitting at 10 minutes earlier, was now occupied by the first years. Instead, the group headed over to a small table in the corner of the room and sat down. Aurora sat between Joel and Tom, whilst Kristi seated herself between Pete and George. As the food appeared on the table in front of them, they began to talk. "So.is this your first Wizarding School?" "yeah" "and you've been made prefects?!" "yeah its great isn't it" "damn right it is" Kristi whispered to Aurora laughing. "where you all from then?" "I'm from Essex" said three of the boys. The fourth said "I'm from Buckinghamshire" "Cool! We're from Essex too!" said Kristi, "well, Aurora isn't anymore, but she was a few weeks ago" "Wow!" said Joel, "Where abouts?" "I live between Coggeshall and Braintree" "And I'm from Southend, but now I live in Ipswich" "So am I" Joel and Pete said together There was a thud from beneath the table, and Aurora grimaced in pain (she had just kicked herself extremely hard) Kristi realised what she had just done and burst out laughing "So Tom, where are you from?" "Colchester" came the reply. Aurora was now clutching her ankle and swearing hard under her breath (she really did kick herself hard!) Tom was turned to face her and was asking if she was ok. "So" said George "Is it just you two who are prefects then?" "No, there's Trinity as well, but she's talking to her, ahem, friend Draco. She hangs around with us a lot, but she's started hanging around with Draco all the time, so sometimes she is a prefect, and then she isn't" "oh rite, so in effect, it's just you two then" Aurora sat up, the pain in her ankle having subsided. "Just out of curiosity, what did you three do last summer?" Almost simultaneously the three boys replied "We went on an archaeological dig" "so did we!" "I did last year" said Tom "where abouts?" both groups asked Together, all six of them said "Cressing Temple" "when?" "we were there in week 1, as usual" "so was I" "and me!" "I was there for the whole four weeks" At this point, Tom turned to Aurora "Sorry about the worm thing last year.it really freaked you out didn't it?" "yes it bloody did! You knew how much I hate them, and then you put it down my shirt!" Kristi burst out laughing, remembering what had happened. When she had calmed herself down, she kicked Aurora to warn her that the other three boys were listening eagerly. Aurora immediately turned to face the other three boys. "how comes you and that other girl got to share a trench together?" "Because, we've been paying Clover's wages for the past 4 years, and we work better in groups" "Of course you do" said Joel, smiling at Aurora, who was blissfully unaware that he was doing so. "we wanted a bigger hole though she said, like NETM's! Now that's what you call a hole!" "My trench was a bit of a beast" said George, I liked your trench to be honest- you had loads of finds and everything" "but they were crap finds, and incredibly predictable" Kristi nodded in agreement. At that moment, Dumbledore stood up and said, come on you lot, time for bed. Prefects, can you show the first years to their dormitories" The small group stood up. "Tom you can stay with us, seeing as we have to share a dorm" Kristi went over to the first years. Trinity was still talking to Malfoy, and was obviously oblivious to everything, apart from Malfoy. Slowly, with the first years close behind them, the made their way to the Slytherin tower. At the portrait hole, they were asked for the password "Porli" Kristi said. George gave her a strange look. "Who is Porli? You were talking about him an awful lot on the dig" Both girls tried not to laugh, this time succeeding. After depositing the first years into their respective dormitories, the group made their way up to the top of the tower, which is where the prefects dorm and bathroom was. It was the first time that any of them had seen the Dormitory. It was luxury, with thick drapes at the windows, and lovely double beds, eight of them. Kristi and Aurora chose beds opposite each other by the window. Trinity could have the one next to Kristi. In the first row, was Aurora, Joel, and Pete. In the other was Trin, Kristi, George and Tom. Despite lights out being at midnight, the group sat up into the early hours of the morning, discussing what subjects they were doing. As it turned out (yesssss) they were all doing the same things- Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Transfiguration and Divination. And it was soon decided who would be sitting with who. Trin was going to sit with Malfoy (no surprises there!) Kristi with George, and Tom and Pete would be sitting together. Because they were in Slytherin, there would be no problem. It was common knowledge that Snape favoured Slytherins, and there was no doubt that he particularly favoured prefects from his house. At about 2:30am, the door opened, and Trinity walked in, looking very untidy!?! As planned, the others were carefully hidden behind their drapes. Trin was completely unaware that the boys from the dig were at Hogwarts and sharing a dorm with them. The next morning, the two girls would go and talk to her about the dig, and carry on the conversation from the previous night (about the boys from the dig) and as they got their stuff ready, George would walk out of the bathroom. Everything went to plan, and Trinity almost passed out when she realised who was sharing the dorm with them. What she didn't know was that, Tom, Joel, and Pete were also with them. A perk of being a prefect meant that they only ever had to leave the room was for lessons, and feasts. Meals could be eaten up there at a little table in the corner. The next day saw the beginning of lessons.  
  
TIME TABLE |Monday |Tuesday |Wednesday |Thursday |Friday | |POTIONS |TRANSFIG. |FRENCH |DIVINATION |FRENCH | |POTIONS |FREE |ENGLISH |POTIONS |STUDY | |DIVINATION |C.O.M.C |DIVINATION |FREE |FREE | |FREE |C.O.M.C |POTIONS |TRANSFIG. |FREE |  
  
"Great!" shouted Aurora "Free Lessons!" A small cheer erupted around the table. Because it was double potions first, they were instructed to wear old clothes (to avoid any disasters) upon reading this, everybody disappeared from the table, and dressed themselves in what they considered old clothes. When they re-emerged, it was hard to tell whether it was the first day of school, or the first day of the dig. Everybody was wearing the same as they had 1 month ago, with a few additions. Aurora, Trinity and Kristi were wearing make-up, and all the boys, except for George were putting gel in their hair. By the time they were ready to make their way down to the dungeon for their lesson, all 6 looked as though they were going out to a party. Potions was predictably tedious, upon arriving in the dungeon, Snape stood up. "I would like to welcome the new students to the school. Normally, your dormitories are in another dungeon, but unfortunately, Longbottom here (he gestures towards a boy at the front) decided to gut it whilst doing a detention, so we are now residing in the tower" Across the room, sat three people- Harry, Ron and Hermione, who despite being in different houses, were remarkably good friends with the girls. However, they disagreed on one thing. Snape, for reasons known only to Harry, despised him and his friends, but favoured the girls. This led to many heated discussions, and more than a few break ups. At the moment, the atmosphere between the two groups was icy. The girls didn't care though, because they were getting to know each other really well.. 


	2. Chapter 2 Trinity Returns

Chapter 2 The new term was now well underway, and the sunshine and warmth that the gang were getting used to, was now replaced by howling winds, and driving rain, mixed with the occasional thunderstorm. The nights were getting darker, and the gang found themselves spending a lot of time in their dormitory. Spending time sat around the roaring log fire, became a common past time, and the gang had become close friends. Trinity and Malfoy's affair was now public, so she spent a great deal of time with him, leaving Aurora and Kristi with Joel, Pete, George and Tom. Aurora and Joel became really close, as did Kristi and George, and although it was obvious they liked each other, they all denied it vehemently whenever questioned. A few weeks later, whilst in the Slytherin common room, Kristi read that the first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up on Samhain. When she broke the news to the others, an excited cheer was let out. At the time, Pete and Tom were playing wizarding chess, George was having (another!) crafty cigarette, and Aurora and Joel were sitting together on one of the armchairs whispering and laughing. It was very late at night, and it was obvious to Kristi that they were letting their guard down. "Aurora. can you come here and help me sort out the team lists please" "Yeah ok, just a sec" with that, she left the armchair and made her way over to the table, Joel gazing at her as she walked. "Aura, you really like Joel don't you?" "Where are the team lists?" "There aren't any. Do you like Joel?" "Just a bit! Why?" "I wondered, it looks like you two are getting very cosy over there" "We're just talking!" "What? Cuddled up together, in a tiny armchair in front of a fire? I'm not stupid." "I know.do you think he likes me?" "Is the pope a catholic?" "Yeah" she paused for a minute "could you drop a few hints on my behalf please? "I'll see what I can do.." Aurora, turned and headed back to the chair, Joel immediately sat up blushing and smiled at her. As she was about to sit down, Kristi shouted "Joel, could you come and help me with the team sheets?" "I thought Aurie was helping you" "Who the hell is 'Aurie'? Oh.. Well, erm, she can't do them" As he stood up, he winked at Aurora, "Ok, I'm coming" Blushing furiously, Aurora sank down into the chair. Ten minutes, later, he returned, and sat down alongside her. The others 'decided' it was time to go to bed, and left Aurora and Joel sitting in their armchair. They sat and talked for ages, and then "I'm knackered, I'm going to bed" "Don't go yet, erm, you'll disturb the others!" With that, Aurora settled down, and fell asleep, with her head against Joel's chest. For a while, he sat playing with her hair, before putting his arm around her and falling asleep.  
The next day was Saturday, and as a result, everybody slept in, except for Kristi, who woke early to tell Aurora that, if she was coming into Hogsmeade, she had better hurry up and get dressed. She sat up, looking around the dorm, she realised that Aurora Joel and Trinity were missing. Trinity had probably spent the night talking to Malfoy, but Aurora and Joel? Surely that hadn't spent the night in front of the fire. She got up and made her way down the stairs into the Prefect Common Room. The fire had long died, but the two people hadn't moved. She made her way round to the front of the chair where she saw them lying where she had left them last night. It seemed a shame to wake them, but if they were going to Hogsmeade, they would have to get up soon. She gently shook Aurora "Sleepy head, you'd better get up before the others get down here" "Agh, bloody hell, what time is it?" "Its 9:30". "We're leaving in 20 minutes?" "Yes, you and loverboy had better get moving" "He's not 'loverboy' he's just a friend" she replied blushing furiously "Try telling him that!" "What do you mean?" "Look!" Aurora turned her head to see that Joel had his arm around her, and was holding her hand. And she was lying peacefully against him. "Bloody Hell! What happened last night?" "You tell me" came the reply. "Am I, are we.." "You'll have to ask him that" As she said this, Joel woke up and looked around. He realised he was next to Aurora, and she weren't moving away from him. He looked up at the ceiling and mimed the words "Thank you God" before turning to her and whispering "Morning Auri" and kissing her forehead. He turned round and saw Kristi who smiled and said "Told you so"  
With only 20 minutes to go until they had to leave, the dorm turned into a madhouse. Trinity had returned briefly, but only to do her hair and makeup before leaving hand in hand with Malfoy. Aurora and Kristi went up to the bedroom where they did their hair and makeup, and chose their best clothes to wear in the village. George, Tom and Pete rolled (quite literally) out of their beds and hurriedly got dressed, Tom wearing his traditional Red Dwarf T-shirt. Remembering that Tom was coming, and that there were loads of worms in the village, Aurora immediately changed into her roll neck, baby blue jumper, and stonewashed baggy trousers. Joel came out of the bathroom, trying desperately (without much success) to tame his hair, which although short, was incredibly wild. He was wearing jeans and an unbuttoned shirt. Aurora turned to Kristi and muttered "phwooooar!" For the first time, since the boys had arrived at the school; her hair wasn't tied back. In fact, her hair was quite long and curly, something which he had not been aware of before. Last night, he wouldn't have cared if it was purple and spiky, 'cause she looked great whatever she did.  
Kristi was rummaging through her cupboard in search of her stripy socks, which, unbeknownst to her, flew over her shoulder, attaching themselves to George, who, for once was not smoking. Rather than hand them back to her, he decided to tease her. "Kristi.. What are you doing?" "Mphlookinformesocks" "Are they stripy?" "Humph" "Are they attached to my ears!?!" "What?..yeah- give them back!" "Ok" he held them out, and once Kristi was within reach, he lifted them above his head. He was quite a bit taller than her, and as she was quick to notice, extremely muscular (for a twig) After much teasing he handed them to her, staring her in the eye, smiling. A smile, Aurora noticed, that Joel reserved for her!  
  
Half an hour later, the girls were walking down the high street together. Pushing open the door, they entered the Hogs Head Tavern. Whilst Kristi found a seat, Aurora ordered two, large, extremely hot, Butterbeers. When they were seated, Aurora decided to do a bit of detective work. Unfortunately, Kristi spoke first. "So, what's going on with you and Joel then?" "Nothing! We're just good friends." "Since when have 'just good friends' slept together?" "Shurrup" "Are you seeing him?" "No, but.I'd like to" "Oo-er! Love is in the air!" "Ssssh" "Sorry mate, being Cupid does tend to excite me a bit" "what do you mean 'being cupid'? What did you say to him last night?" "Nothing much, just that it was obvious he liked you" "You're joking! What did he say?" "Pretty much the same as you did really. Quite scary. Apparently, he thought you were cute when Trin nearly blew us all to buggery last year" "Really?" "Yeah, and it's quite funny really- he was like 'can you drop a few hints on my behalf" "Christ! Is that why you lot all decided you were tired at the same time?" "Yep. We left you down there to see what happened" "ah. So, what's going on with you and George then?" "Nothing" "I saw the way he looked at you this morning, and the way you looked at him. Do you fancy him at all?" "A bit I suppose.he's cute"  
  
"You couldn't make it any more obvious could you!" "What do you mean?" "well, don't you think it's a bit strange that he constantly looks at you, when the smoke screen isn't present" "He's got a squint" "Yeah but he has his glasses on!" At that moment, the boys walked in, and came and sat down. George made a beeline for Kristi and sat down. Joel sat with Aurora, and whilst they were talking, he casually put his arm around her for the second time in the last 24 hours. George was sitting next to Kristi, gazing at her, flirting non-stop. He too put his arm round her, and pulled her closer to him. Tom and Pete were sitting talking together, discussing the football results, which were sent to Pete's phone every Saturday. Joel stood up "Auri, it's getting really hot in here, do you want to go for a walk?" She sat there thinking, she caught Kristi's eye who gave her the 'go for it' look "Ok" picking up her coat, they walked out of the tavern into the windy street. "Joel, what happened last night?" "I don't know, but I kind of liked it" "Me too. Where are we going?" He smiled. "I don't really know, what about the Coffee Shop, I really fancy a coffee" Together, they walked side by side down the busy street, and into the coffee shop. "Auri, I have no idea what you're going to think of me if I do this, but.." He leant over and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed furiously, and smiled at him. He breathed a sigh of relief, and sat down, and pulled her towards him. At that moment, it is quite possible that hell froze over. He leant over once more and kissed her full on the lips. Unsure of what to do, she simply wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. For that moment, the angels sang a chorus of Hallelujah! Looking over his shoulder, she could see that someone had cleared 4 little screens in the window behind them, and there were four faces up against the glass- Kristi, Tom, Pete and George had followed them and were watching them through the window. Tom was pulling faces at them, to which Aurora replied by giving him the finger. Kristi looked quite shocked, Pete was busy talking on his mobile phone, and George was looking at Kristi again. Laughing, Kristi came into the shop and interrupted them. "Before you two eat each other completely, I thought you'd like to know we have 10 minutes to get back to the school" "shit!" came the reply from them both. They paid for their coffee and left the shop hand in hand. On the way back up to the castle, Trinity and Malfoy joined them. Trinity looked at Aurora and said "Nice One..bet all that wishing paid off!"  
Back at the castle, they went up to their dormitory to change their clothes. On their beds were letters. George, opened the envelope, and a smile lit up his face "get your trowels polished kids- we're off to Cressing again" a groan went around the small crowd, but it was soon replaced by smiles and excited chatter- they were finally old enough to camp. Arrangements were soon made, and tents borrowed. Although it wasn't until the summer, they had plenty to practice. Aurora read hers and cheered- "We have skeletons!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Does Clover know that we're all together at the moment" "Nope" "Who the hell is Clover?" "Trevor" "oh" Joel left the room in search of his trowel and digging stuff. Kristi turned to Aurora, "You two could share a tent.though no funny business" "Very funny. But what if we split up?" "Somehow, I don't think you will" "Eh?" " Well, promise you won't say I've told you.." "consider it done." ".he says that he really likes you" "we've only been together a few hours!" "What do you think we were talking about when I needed help with the team lists?" "I thought..." "I know what you thought..well what I told you wasn't everything. Besides, he told me in confidence." "True. Imagine Clover's face if he sees me kissing him, and us sleeping in the same tent!" "Yeah, though he probably knows what it's like to fall in love with someone on the dig!" "Imagine what Trin would say if she saw you kissing George!" "eek" "I think you should tell her, because she's never here anymore, we don't want any murders when she sees you together!" "How do you know we're together?" "George told me when you were in the bog" "Charming!" "Don't say that I told you"  
  
The next day was Sunday. Saturday was Samhain which meant that, as Pagans, the three girls couldn't stay for the whole Feast. Instead, they sat in the common room. It was the first time in ages that the three girls were able to get together for a gossip without the boys being around. Kristi told Trin about her and George. Although pissed off, Trin was remarkably calm about it, though only after it was pointed out that she did have Malfoy. Trin was pretty surprised that it had taken Joel and Aurora so long to get together, but when the conversation was directed onto her and Malfoy, she was quite secretive. "So how are things going with you and Malfoy?" "OK" "What do you mean by ok? You've been together since the holidays!" "I know" "You spend an awful lot of time together, do you love him?" "Yeah of course I do. He means the world to me" "Then why all the secretiveness?" "I just don't want to hex our relationship, that's all" "ok then"  
  
The conversation was interrupted by a loud beep coming from Aurora's pocket. "Wahey! A text message!" she opened it an began to read it.  
Aurora, it's mum. I'm afraid  
That you will not be able to c-  
-ome home for Xmas because  
your dad has somehow knocked  
the electricity and water supplies  
out doing some DIY. If you need  
to contact us, can you please give  
us a ring at Bob's. Really sorry,  
Mum Ps Hope you're ok x  
  
"oh crap. Dad's buggered the electricity and water again. It's the second time this year" "yeah but it's November 1st, and we break up on the 27th. It should be fixed by then shouldn't it?" "Technically it should, but my Dad is a bloody nightmare when it comes to DIY, knowing him, it will be fixed by the end of January!" "Ooh. You're staying here too!, it's a shame Trin is going off with Malfoy again" "Yeah, it's a shame that the boys are going home as well." At that moment, Joel and the others walked into the dorm, slamming the door behind them. "Bloody typical that is! I mean, I wouldn't mind staying here at Christmas, but there isn't going to be anyone else staying here!" "except for me" "I know you're staying George, that's NOT the point!" "Well, sorry I'm not a girl!" "I'm not."  
  
Kristi and Aurora sat up "Can you keep it down, we're trying to sleep." "Sorry" "What's the problem" "I've got to stay here at Christmas, and its only going to be me and George here!" "Hooha!" Kristi hit Trinity with a pillow "We're staying here too. Mum and Dad are in a Play, and Aurora's dad has buggered up her house, so she has to stay here too" "Really?" "Yeah. Looks like its just going to be us four then" All four looked at each other, trying hard to suppress a cheer. "There's only 5 other first years staying for the holiday, that means we have the whole tower to ourselves!"  
  
November began, and gradually the storms stopped, and were replaced by heavy frosts and the occasional snow shower. Lessons became much more enjoyable, and for the first time ever, the girls found potions interesting. "Today, I will be teaching you how to make a heating potion. For years only mountain wizards have used it, but now, owing to the fact that Peeves has cut off most of the heat supply to the school, we have to teach it to you lot. Except for Longbottom, who is more than likely going to incinerate the tower if let loose during this lesson. You can work with Granger." Snape had said during the last lesson. Snape looked towards the back of the room, to where the gang were sat. "Malfoy and Miss Narcia, to avoid any accidents, I will be separating you both. We simply can't have you causing another accident, due to life outside of this classroom" Joel and Aurora laughed, knowing full well what was meant by the last comment. Unfortunately, soon after Samhain, they were caught together in a disused classroom. Snape had flipped and both narrowly escaped expulsion. From that moment on, despite being more careful, they were nearly always caught. By the end of the lesson, things were really hotting up. The potions were a success, and if two were combined, the dungeon became similar to a furnace. The next lesson after that was Divination with Professor Trelawney, whom, after her recent feud with Professor McGonnagal, looked more like an owl than ever before. This lesson focussed on horoscopes, and as it was particularly cold that day, Trelawney decided they would be for the summer holidays. Much fun was had writing these horoscopes, and when it came to the end of the lesson, Trelawney decided to read some of them out to the rest of the class. The festive mood had engulfed everybody, and when Harry's impending death was announced, everybody whooped and cheered- the reason being that his death had not been mentioned at all during the last few months. The Gang laughed when theirs were read out- "You will all find yourselves in a bit of a hole this Summer, and at the end of August, a party or social gathering will see you and your closest associate making a commitment to each other" "Damn right" George had shouted when the first part had been read out. The rest of the class had no idea that the gang already knew each other outside of school, and were very confused when they all nodded in agreement. At the end of the day, the bell went, and the Hogwarts Express headed back to London. Back up at the castle, it turned out that even fewer students than expected were staying for the holiday. The prefects decorated the common room together, even including a tree and presents, for the small amount of first years who were staying on. In the dorm, above the window, George had hung some mistletoe, and when it was recognised, there was a debate over who would be using it first. It was decided that, as it was George who had hung it, he and Kristi could try it out. By now, both couples had been together for 2 months, and they were exceedingly close. In fact, Joel and Aurora even slept in the same bed, despite spending all their time together. By the time Kristi found out, it was Christmas morning when she went to wake Aurora. When she pulled back the drapes, she was shocked to see that they were both asleep together, Joel had his arms round her waist, and she had hers around his. "Jesus Christ!" Joel woke up, and realised that Kristi was there. He smiled vacantly at her, went back to sleep. "George!" "Merry Christmas Kris" he leant forward and kissed her. Seeing Joel's bed was empty, he turned to Kristi "Where the hell is J?" she motioned towards Aurora's bed "You're joking" she shook her head. "They haven't.." "I don't know, at least I don't think so" "I didn't know they were this serious" "Me neither" Suddenly, Joel and Aurora emerged from the drapes, both, Kristi noticed, were half dressed. "Morning Kris" "Morning" Kristi stood open mouthed, looking at them. Even now they were awake, they were stuck to each other. Joel, who was noticeably taller than Aurora, stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her. Both looked blissfully happy with each other. A short while later, the boys had gone downstairs together, leaving the girls to talk. "Aura, it's a bit personal I know, but how serious are you two" "Quite. Why did you ask?" "well, I didn't know that you were sleeping together.since when?" "Since the end of term" "Have you.?" "Nope" "mmm." "honestly! We're not. We just, well.." "well what? "talk and stuff" "Stuff?" Kristi was looking increasingly worried. It was great Aurora was happy, but she didn't want things to get out of hand. If anything did occur, then both Aurora and Joel would be in trouble. "Look what happened to Rachel" Rachel was a girl, whom the year before had found herself in the same situation, but ended up getting expelled. "But I'm not Rachel. Besides, apart from sharing a bed, nothing else goes on. I promise." "ok" "anyway, how are things going with you and George?" "great! We're going to be camping too on the dig" "it's going to be such a laugh" "I know. At the end of the first day, we should just kiss them in front of Clover and co- their faces will be a picture!" "Especially when they find out that they're our age, and not what they said last year!" *  
  
The boys came back from the common room, where apparently a fight had broken out. They came and sat with the girls by the fire, and handed they all exchanged presents. It was more than a coincidence when Aurora and Kristi gave each other identical presents, whilst the boys gave each other more socks, the reason being "You can never cough, cough have too many socks" said George, whom delighted at his present of cigarettes, began smoking again. It was the first time he had smoked since he and Kristi had started going, only stopping because Kristi's pet rat 'Rat Boy' had developed a terrible smokers cough. Kristi was equally pleased with her present, which was a blue kickflip hoody, identical to the one owned by George. Seeing this, Aurora laughed "You'd better hide that from Trin!" Kristi also laughed remembering an incident that had taken place one tea break "Why does she have to hide it" George asked smiling "Don't worry" replied Aurora, who looked at Kristi and dissolved again. From Joel, Aurora had received a Good Charlotte Album, which also caused a laughing fit. He was equally happy with a new hat. A nice hat, nothing like the hideous one, of which she had a photo. Tom and Pete, although unable to remain at the school, had sent Trowel Servicing kits ,complete with sandpaper "So you can make it look like you're digging veterans" It was the first Christmas that they girls had spent at Hogwarts, but they thoroughly enjoyed it. After all, spending the day with your best friend and your boyfriend, certainly beats sitting at home, listening to the Queens Speech, and Uncle Alf getting completely and utterly legless. "Lets get Porli Legolas" suggested Aurora when they were walking to the Main Hall "Wahey" came the reply. The boys were walking in front, and as usual, chatting about the football. The quote was ironic because George, earlier that day, had presented Kristi with a Lord of the Rings model set. However, he still didn't realise that he looked surprisingly like Orlando Bloom. As they walked, Aurora realised how much everybody had changed during the last few months. George had definitely grown, and his hair was much longer, and darker. Joel's hair was still wild, but he seemed different. He hadn't really grown much, but he was stronger. His green eyes, more piercing than before. Unbeknownst to the others, earlier that day, he had given her a photo of them, taken on a Hogsmeade weekend. When she was looking at it, she noticed that even she had changed. Her hair was identical to George's, and since she had had her brace removed, she looked much older. She was also taller, now the same height as Kristi, who had changed the most. At the beginning of term, she was shy and quiet, but since she had met George, she was more confident and Outgoing. This was great, though it was amazing to see how much they had changed since they had met the boys.  
Late that night, the girls arrived back at the dormitories with the boys. Trin was standing by the window, looking upset. "I thought you were with Malfoy?".. She laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3 McD

Chapter 3 "Trinity! What's happened? Why are you back?" "Don't ask" she replied darkly Aurora turned, and motioned to the boys "Can you lose yourself for a few minutes?" As they left, Kristi turned to Trinity, "Have you had an argument with Malfoy" "Just a bit! Turns out that the little scumbag has been cheating on me" "Ooh, the little sod!" "Do you know who with?" "Pansy f*****g Parkinson!" "Jesus" "What an insult" "Grrrrr. Tell me about it" "Does she know you know?" "The black eye might give her an idea" "You didn't!" "I bloody well did" "You go girl" Despite looking extremely pissed off, and ready to kill, Trin was seriously happy to be back with her friends. She didn't love Malfoy anyway, did she? He was welcome to they black-eyed beast. Aurora looked at her watch- it was nearly midnight and she was tired. "I'm off to bed now.see you in the morning" "I might as well go too" "Yeah and me" They trudged upstairs and into the dorm. "Where's Joel" said Trinity. "I don't know, probably downstairs with the others" "But the others are here!" "God knows then" muttered Aurora, turning to face Kristi and motioning to keep quiet. It was only by accident that she had found out why Joel disappeared, and she understood why Aurora didn't want anyone else finding out. They all retired to their beds, and closed the drapes. Much to her surprise, Joel was still awake. "What's happening with Trin?" "She and Malfoy broke up" "Why?" "She caught him with Pansy Parkinson" "Bastard!" "I know" "Has she tried to blow him up yet?" "You what?" "Blow him up.remember last year when she nearly blew you all to heaven" "Yeah" she said laughing Joel sat there, with Aurora in his arms, stroking her hair. He was the happiest he had been for a long while, as was 'Aurie' They both awoke with a start the next morning to the words "Fucking Hell!!! What's going on here then" Joel rubbed his eyes and blinked "What do you think?" "Oh my God..." "On second thoughts, don't say anything!" Aurora sat up "oh, morning Trin" Looking round it was quite obvious as to what Trinity was thinking. "Excuse me one moment" she said, closing the drapes. A great deal of whispering ensued followed by laughing. Aurora reappeared at the drapes, looking flushed, "what can I do for you Trin?" "Erm, don't worry about it" "Ok" Aurora disappeared again, leaving Trinity standing at the end of the bed. Kristi appeared beside her laughing her head off, "You knew!?" "Yeah" "When?" "The other morning. Believe me, I was as shocked as you are" "how long have they been together?" "about 2 months I think, yeah, it was Samhain" "And are they.." "No, well, I don't think so. Just let them get on with it, we'll speak to her later" Later that day, Trin sat in the common room unpacking her belongings. Rummaging around inside her bag, she pulled out three bottles of Rum "Merry Christmas Ladies!" "Wahey" "Phwooooar" the rum was soon gone. Because Trinity had been missing on Christmas day, they gang decided they would have Christmas again. Rum was drunk, games were played, and by 4:30pm ,everybody was asleep in their chairs next to the fire.  
"Ahem!" "Jesus Christ, it's Snape" whispered Joel as footsteps came closer to them from the outer corridor "Hide the Drink" suggested George. He was on another sofa with Kristi in one arm, and a cigarette in the other. As usual, his face was obliterated by the heavy smoke screen. Trinity, Aurora, and Joel had pretty much forgotten what he actually looked like. In their mind's eye, he was a tall boy, with glasses, and a cloud of smoke lingering at the top of his neck. At least, they thought he was a boy. Either that or a) Kristi was a bit funny b) 'he' was in fact a 'she' with a very masculine voice and appearance! Discarding these strange thoughts, she joined in with the others, hiding the empty bottles. Smoking on the school grounds was permitted, but drinking was banned, after a most unfortunate incident that had occurred a couple of years before. Anyway, it appeared that there were more than one pair of footsteps coming down the corridor. Literally 5 minutes later, Snape was stood in the doorway, with a tall, round boy, with glasses. "I know we generally don't do this, but we have had to take on another student. Because all the other houses and dorms are full, he is now in Slytherin. The Boy's face came into view. Kristi and Aurora looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Aurora fastened her top, to the annoyance of Joel. Kristi muttered "oh crap!"..  
  
Bloody cold. 


	4. Chapter 4The New Arrival

Chapter 4 "I'll leave you to it then" said Snape, turning and flouncing out of the room.  
Aurora and Kristi were rooted to the spot, staring with disbelief at the new arrival, Aurora was still holding her shirt by the neck, and Joel was getting very nervous, looking first at Aurora and then towards the new boy. Kristi looked at Joel, and followed his gaze towards Aurora "Excuse me one moment" she said to the boy "Joel" "What?" came a very grumpy reply, "Aura wants a word" "yeah" she said "ok, come over here then" Aurora walked over towards Joel and sat with him. He moved forwards and kissed her. "Who's he?" "If it's who I think it is, then he's Mcd" "McD?" "He was on the dig last year..he's mates with Tom" "that's a point..why do you act weird around Tom. Do you fancy him?" "No way! If you really want to know, we had a worm war last year, and he put one down my shirt" "What a dick!" "That's exactly what I think" "So that explains the." he gathered his shirt together and held it tightly, imitating her "Yep" "So why are you weird around him" he said, pointing to McD "'Cause, he threw the biggest bloody worm on the planet at me" Kristi coming over to them, McD following close behind, interrupted them "Guys, this is McD" "Oh" "Hi.again" "Hi! Are you going to the dig this year?" "Yeah, I am, so is Joel, Kristi, and the others" "You mean, there's more of you" he said, looking extremely nervous "Yeah, there's loads of us?" Said Kristi "Aurora, Trinity, Me, Joel, George, Pete, and Tom" "You know Tom" muttered Aurora darkly "Of course.Sci Fi boy?" he mumbled, referring to Tom's liking for all programmes SciFi "The very same" McD noticed that Aurora had a very tight grip on the top of her shirt "Don't worry, I'm not going to throw anything at you" "You'd better not" said Joel, with a look on his face that nobody had ever seen before. Kristi pulled Aurora away from the crowd "You'll have to keep your eye on Joel" "I know- he's never been like that with anyone" "He likes you big time" "cool..you don't think he'll cause a fight do you?" Kristi looked over at the boys, noticing that Joel was now standing up and giving McD the evils "I don't know, he looks pretty angry" "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" came a very angry voice from Joel's chair "Oh shit..we'd better get over there" said Aurora looking worried. Kristi ran over "What the hell is going on?" "He said something about Auri" "only that she was blind if she was with him!" "You what!?....Joel, I think you and Aura should go for a walk "Yeah" replied Aurora, taking Joel by the hand "..can you come and help me with my divvy coursework?" "yeah" came the reply Once out of the common room, Joel turned to Aurora "Sorry about that, but he was being a real bastard about you!" "You should have ignored him, he can be a prat sometimes" "is he always like that?" "I think so, he was at Cressing. I've never seen you act like that!" "Me neither, I guess I lost it, sorry" "Don't worry about it, thanks for sticking up for me" "Where's this divvy coursework then?" said Joel smiling, "Finished already" "Thought so" "Ah, so why did you follow then?" Joel laughed, "Why do you think!" "Oo-er" came the reply "Do Tom and Pete know that there's someone new here?" "I doubt it, there will probably no longer be a Tom and Pete when they find out though" "He'll have to find someone else to talk about the footy with"  
  
Aurora woke up the next morning, and a ghostly light filled the room. In an even more confused state than normal, she staggered! Over to the window and looked out.. "SNOW!" A tired voice came from her bed "Auri, what the hell are you on about?" "It's snowing" "Wahey" came Kristi's voice from behind her bed "Hooha" another voice said George and McD appeared at the window standing beside Aurora "Wow!" said George Joel spoke again, with the same menacing voice he had used the previous night, "Blondie- stay away from her" Aurora went over to Kristi and Trinity and groaned "Not again" The others laughed, but soon stopped when they saw how testy she was getting "I don't mind him being protective, but he nearly caused a bloody fight yesterday.I'm not sure if I like it" "I wouldn't worry about it too much" Mcd's voice rang out across the dorm. "Anyone for a snowball fight?"  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
Kristi stood in the snow, hiding behind a tree. Trinity and Aurora were nearby building an igloo, wearing invisibility cloaks. The boys were also hiding behind various things, including rocks and a large boot ('Old Lady' was hanging her washing out to dry, scowling at the boys) Trinity emerged from the igloo, holding a massive snowball... "Oi! George.. Catch this!" "eh?" George was not wearing his glasses, and was suffering from snow blindness. He turned round. SMACK! "Ah bollocks! That hurt" The two remaining boys turned round to see the girls rolling around on the floor. Joel kept giving McD sidelong glances.he looked ready to kill... George shook his head. The snow blindness combined with the absence of his glasses and the fact he had just copped a snowball in his face, made his squint worse than ever. The girls continued to laugh. When they recovered, the gang decided to build a giant snowman. It was a beast of a snowman, and somehow it was wearing George's glasses! Aurora had made a hat for him and, unable to reach him, McD offered to lift her up so she could reach, because he was the only one tall enough. Joel meanwhile, was on his way back from the lake, after being sent in search of some twigs for arms and feet. He made his way through the snow, in the distance, round a corner, a great deal of laughing was audible. He rounded the corner.. Meanwhile, Aurora had placed the 'hat' on the snowman. McD was holding her by the waist. An unseen snowball hit McD in the back of the neck, flooring both him and Aurora. They were sitting in the snow, laughing so much that they were unable to stand up... "What the fuck is going on!?" shouted Joel as he turned the corner. He hadn't seen the snowball hit McD, and all he saw was Aurora and McD lying on the floor. Guessing what was about to happen, Aurora quickly stood up and dusted herself down, then helped McD to his feet. Both were still laughing. "I told you to stay away from her" he continued "a....a bloody...s-s-snowball..floored us.didn't you see?" "No I bloody didn't" "Joel, he was helping me put a hat on the snowman..Kristi lobbed a snowball and it floored us.If you don't believe it, ask her" Aurora shouted. She was looking really pissed off. A small beep reverbrated around the field, and she turned away to look at her mobile phone. "Kris, is it true?" "Yes it is, there's no need to worry!" Too late, Joel had turned and walked up to McD "If you so much as touch her again, I'll kill you" he stormed back up to the castle. The girls and the remaining two boys looked visibly shocked. "Aura, hadn't you better go back with Joel?" George asked "No way, he's acting a real prat lately.and I'm not going after him when he's in this mood!" Kristi stepped forward. "Who's the message from?" "Tom. He's coming back tonight- he's going to be here for new years eve." "Tom? I didn't know you had his number?" "I've had it since October" "I certainly didn't know that" "There's quite a lot about it that you don't know." 


	5. Chapter 5: The digging blues and OB!

Author's Note I know that Chapter 4 finished the day before New Years Eve, but in this chapter, we have gone forward to the end of term. It's shorter than the others are, but after the initial blurb, we can return to what happened on New Year's Eve.  
  
Chapter 5 The Last two weeks of the summer term had passed with astonishing speed. The exams for the fifth years finished a week before the end of term, which meant that the gang had a whole week to themselves. The sun was blisteringly hot and it beat down on the school grounds from dawn until dusk. At night, the skies were clear, and looking over the mountains to the north, the Northern Lights flashed across the sky, momentarily bathing the valley in an eerie, yet pleasant light.  
The gang was now very different to how they were last September. Though it was the boys who had changed the most. George's once short hair now flowed freely over his face, which, after a lot of time spent out in the sunshine, was very tanned. His dark eyes shone like hot coals beneath his mass of curly hair. Pete hadn't changed as much, though he was a little taller and his face more defined. His hair was darker and longer. Joel, had finally stopped growing, his hair was as dark and short as ever, and his green eyes shone like emeralds. McD was slimmer, his blond hair was much longer, and his arms were more muscular.in fact, he had really changed, as Aurora had noticed, much to the annoyance of Joel. Last of the boys was Tom, who hadn't changed at all.. NOT!!! Before the Easter Holidays, Aurora had lent him her Punk Rock CD collection, including her beloved (and signed!) Good Charlotte Albums. He had returned from them sporting a new look. His hair was long and spiked up, and he had a nose ring, and a bar in his eyebrow.  
When he had walked into the dorm the night before term had started, Aurora had been lying on the sofa with Joel. When she had seen him, she sat bolt upright and muttered 'Phwooooar!' under her breath. Kristi, who had been sitting nearby had heard her, and gasped loudly. She had spoken to Tom a lot during the holiday and had been surprised when, during one of their chats, he confessed that he like Aurora. She was sorely tempted to tell him that Aurora liked him too, but worrying about Joel's reaction if he found out, she kept schtum.  
  
A/N: Now back to New Years Eve. During the Christmas holidays, it was revealed that Malfoy hadn't actually cheated on Trinity at all, but it had in fact, been a set up. Trinity however, didn't give a damn. She had her eye on George. Kristi and George broke up during the snowball fight, but they remained close friends, so only Aurora and Trinity were aware of what had happened. When she had woken up on December 31st, Kristi had made her mind up- it was Malfoy who she wanted.  
On Boxing Day, a parcel had appeared on the table in the dining corner. Trinity had lifted the box "'cause it was in the way" and a very familiar chinking noise had filled the room. "RUM!" the girls had shouted. In astonishing speed, a party had been organised by the prefects. And at 7:30pm on New Years Eve, Malfoy entered the Common Room. Some, ok, hellova a lot of rum was consumed. At midnight, Malfoy, who had been acting strangely all evening, went straight up to Kristi and kissed her. Trinity sat pondering, and after some hesitation, she said, "Fuck this" and went and kissed George. Afterwards, she stood rooted to the spot, muttering "Oh my God, what have I just done?" George, still standing in front of her had a huge grin on his face, simply said "I don't know.this might jog your memory" and kissed her back.  
At the other end of the room, by the fire, Aurora was sitting next to McD and Tom on the sofa. Joel was sitting on the floor in front of them. McD was chatting to her. Joel was very jittery, and he kept turning round, to check that nothing was happening. At midnight, as much confusion broke out across the dorm, Joel turned on the TV (a magical one of course!) he kissed Aurora, who didn't really show much emotion. He looked at McD and scowled, though not before giving him a 'don't even think about it' look. Stupidly, he ignored Tom completely, whom upon his return a day earlier, had displayed his latest addition- a lip ring! Kristi dragged Aurora out of the room. "You're a bad influence girl!" she said winking. "Jesus Christ" came the reply, "How Fit?" "Oh my God! You like Tom?" Kristi said feigning surprise. Aurora blushed a deep shade of red "I fancy him like hell" she replied. "ooh! Who do you fancy?" said Tom entering the room. He pulled up a chair and placed three bottles of rum on the table. "eh?" said Aurora, whom, hidden in the shadows, could not be seen flushing furiously. "I sved, who do you fanccy?" he replied. The lip ring, because it was new, had given him a lisp. "Erm.nobody" "Yeah right!" On the other side of the table, Kristi sat open mouthed. She was in the process of opening a bottle of rum, and when she heard what Tom had said, she burst out laughing  
Realising what he had said, Tom blushed. So did Aurora. She was very confused. A dull thud came from the table. Kristi, had downed the rum in one go, and had passed out. Tom laughed nervously, "ah, so...did you have a good Christmas?" "Yeah it was ok. Joel's being a real pain lately which put a dampener on things" "Why?" "We were building a snowman yesterday, and he went to get some twigs. McD lifted me up so I could put a hat on the snowman. Then Kristi threw a snowball at McD's back and floored him, and I landed on top of him" "hahaha" "then Joel came round the corner. When he saw us on the floor laughing, he totally flipped and he said that if McD ever touched me again, then he'd kill him! It's really freaking me out- I can't even talk to him anymore" "Bloody hell! That really doesn't sound like Joel" "I know" "ignore the prat" "It's easy to say that, but it's really difficult." "Do you love him?" "I don't think so anymore" Tom reached for the bottle and passed it to Aurora "Forget about him for a while- it's New Years Eve after all!" Aurora smiled, and feeling a lot better, said "Cheers. So how was your Christmas?" "It was ok. Mum and Dad went mental because I had my lip pierced, but I'm refusing to take it out, so they can't do much" "I think it looks great!" "Really?" He paused, and calmed down, "Cool" he smiled at her. "Ooh- before I forget, I've got your present.thanks for they nose ring by the way" "that's ok" he handed her a Linkin Park hoody "WOW! Thanks! You're a Dude" Tom smiled, before looking over towards Kristi, who was apparently sound asleep on the table. Aurora was looking around, getting increasingly nervous. He looked over at Kristi again, to check she definitely was out cold. He moved closer towards Aurora, until they were face to face. "Happy New Year Aura" and then he kissed her. Tom opened his eyes; Aurora looked surprised, and worried. "Sorry Aura. I didn't mean to" "Well.I did" she stepped forwards and kissed him. When with him, she felt completely different to the way she did when she was with Joel. She stood thinking. 'Shit! What if Joel finds out what I've done? He'll kill Tom' "Tom, what if Joel finds out?" "Don't worry about it.I'll tell him that it was me who kissed you" "Yeah, but he'll kill you" "Like I said, don't worry about it" "But I will.it takes two, and I." "Yes?" "I really like you" "And I like you, a punching won't do me any harm.. A black eye won't change the way I think about you" "Well.. Let's just keep this a secret" A smash came from the corner, followed by "Jesus" Kristi had woken up after smashing a bottle and she saw Tom and Aurora. "Jesus Christ what are you two doing?" "What does it look like?" Said Tom "Joel will kill you if he finds out!" "But he's not going to. Please don't say anything" "I won't. Aurora, reckon we should go to bed" she said giving her the 'I want to talk to you look' "Yeah.night Tom" she turned to him and smiled "Thanks for the hoody- it's great!"  
  
Aurora and the others woke up the next morning with cracking hangovers. To her and George (whose glasses were currently being worn by snowmen!) everything was even more blurry than usual. Only three of the gang had managed to make their way to their beds, and because they were in drunken unconsciousness, they found that their headaches weren't as bad as they could have been. Joel, Malfoy and McD were slumped in chairs in the common room, and there was no chance that they were going to wake up until 1pm at the earliest. Aurora and Tom woke first, and were both surprisingly sober. Aurora was standing at the window looking out across the lake to the forest beyond, when Tom came and grabbed her from behind "Jesus! You scared the hell out of me!" "Sorry babe" "I wouldn't say that if I were you..." "Don't worry about it- he's downstairs asleep. The only people up here are Kristi, you and me" "Are you sure?" "Trust me. Anyway, Kristi said she won't say anything, and my money says that she was so drunk she won't remember anything anyway" "Mmmm" Tom lent forwards and kissed her. 5 minutes later Kristi woke up. "You're not Joel!" she said under her breath, "Tom, what are you doing?" "We went through this one last night" "Did we?" "Yeah, you were drunk. I kissed Aurora and you said that you won't say anything" She paused for a moment, "Oh yeah.. I remember.you shouldn't do it though" Aurora turned to reply, but there was no point- Kristi was unconscious again. She looked at her watch- it was nearly 3pm, which meant that she'd been asleep for nearly 12 hours. Tom came up the stairs- "They're still asleep!" "They must have drunk tons last night" "Kristi and Malfoy had a good time!" "They're going out now I think.if I can remember properly" "Did you speak to Joel last night, afterwards?" "No, I didn't want to really. I'm still annoyed about the way he acted the other day" "Oh right" "We'd better tidy up downstairs in case Snape comes back" they ran down the stairs and got out their wands. There was a flash, and the rubbish disappeared, Joel, George and McD woke with a start. They also heard footsteps running up the corridor. "Bugger- we're in for it now" Tom shouted. Luckily it wasn't Snape, but it was Pete. He dropped his bags on the floor and ran up to everyone "Hiya!!! Did you all have a good Christmas" "AAAGH! Be quiet!" muttered George and Joel "Ah, so you had a New Years Eve Party then?" "Yeah we bloody well did!" Pete turned to where Tom and Aurora were standing, "Aurora! Thanks for the Christmas card- how are things going with you and Joel?" "Erm, Ok thanks" "are you sure? You don't sound it" Aurora took him to one side. "He threatened to kill McD the other day because he lifted me up. But Kristi threw a snowball and floored us both. He jumped to the wrong conclusion and went ballistic!" "Bloody Hell! So, Tom, nice lip ring! Where did you get it?" Tom looked around, and then to Aurora. Pete followed his gaze. He looked over towards Joel, who wasn't listening, but threatening McD again. "Oh. I see. Is there anything going on between you two?" "No!" they both said immediately, but the didn't look him in the eye. Sensing a change of topic was needed urgently, he thought for a while. "So, are they your snowmen out there?" "How did you guess" George had staggered over to where the group was standing, propped up by Trinity. "they're wearing yours and Aurora's glasses!"  
  
"Auri" Joel's voice came from the sofa. "What?" "Come here a minute" She rolled her eyes "Coming" as she walked ,she looked at Tom who smiled at her. "What do you want?" "You" he got up and kissed her, she turned away, so he kissed her cheek. "What's wrong Auri?" she turned and walked out of the room towards the staircase. Pete was still standing next to Tom. He looked at him and shook his head.  
  
Upstairs in the dormitory, Kristi was hiding behind her drapes pretending to be asleep. She heard Aurora coming in and slamming the door, and although not sure, she thought she could hear her crying. She was about to go and see what was wrong when Joel opened the door, so she lay back down again. "Auri, what's wrong" no answer. "Auri! Are you ok?" "does it look like it?" "no. what's wrong? You've been acting strangely since last night" "No kidding..have I done anything wrong?" "yeah- you went totally over the top when all McD was doing was helping me" "I apologised. I won't do it again" "there won't be an again." "what do you mean by that?" "I don't know." "do you mean that you want to break up?" Tears were running down Aurora's face, and she wouldn't look at him. She couldn't. "I'm s-s-sorry Joel, but I d-d-don't want to g-go out w-with you any- anymore. It wasn't meant to be like this" Joel was scarily calm. "I'm sorry I acted like a prat, it's just..well I think I love you" Aurora sat on her bed. Joel took her hand. "there. I said it. I know we're not ever going to be together, but I'll always be there for you" he stood up and walked away. Aurora flopped back onto her bed. she kept replaying what had just happened in her head. Had she made the wrong decision?  
  
Once the coast was clear, Kristi went over to where Aurora was lying. "So, is it definitely over between you two?" "It looks like it" "Are you happy about it?" "Not really. I think I've made a huge mistake" "There's Tom" "He's cute, and a good kisser, but he not anything like Joel. Joel was really sweet, and he was always there for me." "from what I heard, Joel would go out with you again" "I'm going to have to talk to him later, explain everything to him" "What are you going to do about Tom?" "I'm not going to go out with him- it's Joel I want"  
  
Tom and Pete walked into the dorm, carrying Pete's luggage. Tom put the bag on the bed and went over to Aurora. Kristi saw what was happening "She's just broken up with Joel" she said giving Tom a strange look. "Aw. Erm, I'm sorry to hear about it" he replied, not looking sorry at all  
  
Kristi just stared at him. Thinking along the lines of "You insensitive twat! She's just broken up with the love of her life because she kissed you and was confused, and now you act like nothing has happened"  
  
Aurora read her friend's mind and smiled... 


	6. Chapter 6: Digging for Victory

Chapter 6: Another Summer in the Trenches  
  
July came along, and the gang sat their fifth year exams. The final week of term was spent just lazing around the school grounds. Tom and Aurora had been going out for two months now, and were extremely close. Aurora, although going out with Tom had realised that she loved Joel, and was torn. Since they had broken up, Joel had been acting normally. They spoke all the time, and many people were convinced that they were going out again. Joel had spoken to Kristi, and confirmed that he really wanted her back. Aurora had also spoken to Kristi and had said the same. The Saturday after the exams had finished, the gang headed towards Edinburgh which wasn't far from the school. Whilst there, Aurora who was now 16, had her nose and lip pierced, something which she had wanted to do for years. Her hair changed from brown to Black and Red as well. As luck would have it, the day that they visited the City coincided with a free gig by Good Charlotte, which the gang attended. They ended up backstage where they met the band! Cameras appeared from their rucksacks, and the group had their photos taken with the band. Aurora had her picture taken with Joel, and her Joel. When the pictures had developed, the girls were shocked by how identical the two Joel's were. Trinity was ecstatic to have met the boys, and had her photos blown up into full size magical photos.  
  
On the last day of term, the gang made their way back to London and booked rooms in the Leaky Cauldron. They spent the weekend lounging about the City, buying tents and supplies ready for the next four weeks. On Sunday morning, the gang, complete with Rucksacks and supplies made their way to Liverpool Street Station. They got on the train and headed towards Braintree. As can be expected, they fell asleep on the train, and were woken up at Silver End. Tired, and bored, they made their way to the site for the fourth year in a row. During the journey, Joel and Aurora sat together, and they fell asleep, recreating a scene from almost a year ago, when they first got together. Trinity pulled out her camera and took a picture of them. She had her magical film camera replaced by a jinxed Polaroid, so the evidence appeared instantly. After a late night, the gang emerged from their tents at 8am. They had planned to arrive in stages and do the "Fancy seeing you here" line, but the time it took to get ready ensured that the plan failed. They sat outside the hut drinking coffee. During the site tour, Clover turned to explain one of the features. He saw the group standing together. It registered who they were and, screaming, he disappeared into the spoil heap. That left just Flora, Utterly Butterly, and I Can't Believe. At teabreak, Flora went up to the girls, who were chatting to the boys, "Oh, so you got in touch with the boys then?" Aurora and Kristi choked on their coffee. Trinity stood trying to keep a straight face, "erm, you could say that!" she replied. Flora looked confused, and then, realising what had been said, worried. "Erm, Anyway, we'd better get you started on a trench.will you all be wanting to work together?" "Hell Yeah! Would it be possible to fit nine people in a ditch then?" "Well, no. BUT, we've got a large feature this year that could be part of a villa, and we were wondering if you lot would like to give it a try?" "Would we!" "Good. If you tell the others, go and get your tools, and we'll get you started"  
  
By the end of the day, work on the trench was well underway, and for some unknown reason, they were on their 5th finds tray. I Can't Believe it's Not Butter was surprised- last time the girls had worked together, they hadn't dug much, but this year, they had dug loads, and it was only the first day!  
At night, when the archaeologists and the other kids had gone home, it was madness. Rum was consumed in very vast quantities, and for the safety of everybody on site, it was made sure that Trinity was kept away from the matches for the gas stove.  
By the end of the first week on the site, the trench had gone to massive depths, and much to the excitement of Trinity, Kristi and Aurora they had to use ladders and hard hats (for the past 4 years, it had been an ambition of Kristi and Aurora to work with ladders and wear hard hats) This trench was the mother of all trenches- they put NETM to shame! The second week started with the gang being allocated another trench, which was equally as deep. On their second morning, mattocking was abandoned when there was a nasty 'pop' sound. McD flung the mattock down to the immortal words "Oh Bollocks!" he bent down to see what it was he had 'found'. A skeleton. A cheer went up from the girls- they finally had the skeleton that they had been promising themselves, unfortunately, the skull was now in about 50 little pieces, but it didn't matter! On the third day, the gang was sitting on the edge of their trench. It was a lovely circular one that was very deep. It was teabreak, and the gang was drinking coffee, and in George's case, the all too familiar smoke cloud shrouded him. Trinity looked at her watch, "Back to work everybody" Aurora groaned, she was sitting on Tom's lap, looking at Joel. She felt the old feeling resurfacing. It was her turn to take the mugs back to the mess hut. Pete got up and helped her. "Hi.not spoken to you for ages" "Yeah I know.what you been up to?" "Same as you" he replied laughing, "How's things going with you and Tom?" "Ok, why?" "'Cause I saw the way you and Joel were looking at each other just now!" "Don't start" "You still fancy him don't you?" "You know full bloody well that I do" "I've known that for ages. He still fancies you too. Tom don't know that though" "And he won't know that, will he?" she said threateningly. As she turned the corner, she saw Tom stand up and jump back into the trench. There wasn't the usual thud, but a rumble, as he disappeared down into newly open hole in the bottom of the trench. "SHIT!" Aurora screamed. "Don't worry" Tom's voice echoed from the bottom of the hole. It looked a big one. Trinity looked down the hole and noticed a ladder at the side! "Aurora, look- a ladder" Aurora had a look, and climbed down the ladder. She found herself in a cave. "Wow!" she said looking around. She was surrounded by gold, and in the distance, she could hear water. It was familiar. "Aura! There's a bloke down here" Toms voice came from a distant corner of the cave. She turned and ran up to him. Beside him, stood a tall man with dark curly hair. Without her glasses, he looked like George. "Hi" he said. She stood open mouthed and realised who he was. Tom looked at her "Aura, this is OB" "I know!" she replied. "Would you mind getting me out of here? I've been down here for a year now and I'm dying for a fag" OB said. He had a very posh voice, quite similar to McD. "Of course we can" said Tom. As they were making their way towards the ladder, Tom leant over to Aurora, "Who is he?" "Don't you know?" "nope" "Have you seen Lord of the Rings?" "Yeah.I love that film. The guy who plays that Legolas elf dude is a brilliant actor!" Aurora laughed. "He is the elf dude!" "You're joking!" "I'm not" Tom looked up the ladder "Can you help us out?" They began to climb the ladder. At the top, McD pulled them out. The others had gone on the tool run- they had been down the hole for 2½ hours! McD recognised OB immediately, because they had gone to the same private school. The site was near deserted. Everyone had gone home for the night. Kristi, Malfoy, George, Pete, Joel and Trinity had gone into the town to buy some food- in the rush to get back to Essex, they had bought a BBQ, and camping essentials, but unsurprisingly, they had forgotten the food. However, Rum and Vodka was in plentiful supply.  
Aurora disappeared into the tent that everybody shared together, re- appearing 5 minutes later wearing her 'normal' clothes. For her, normal meant Skate Shorts, and a Black vest shirt with a Skull and Crossbones on the front. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders. The shirt had no sleeves, and was covered in zips. She wasn't wearing shoes "'cause I hate them". She went over to Tom and sat on his lap. On her arm, was a small tattoo of the sun. Tom saw it "When the hell did you get that!?!" "Ages ago" "Why?" "'Cause my other ones were lonely." "Your other ones?! How many have you got?" "Four of them" "Bloody Hell- you must be as tough as old boots" "I wear old boots" she replied smiling. On the other side of the circle, McD and OB sat laughing. "I've got a sun tattoo on my stomach, and one on my arm" "Cool! Can I see it?" "Only I we can see yours" She stood up and lifted her shirt. At the base of her spine was Celtic Cross, she had a rainbow on her stomach, and two Chinese symbols on her hip. "What do they say?" Tom asked, still shocked. "Peace and Love" OB kept his promise and showed her his tattoos. He turned to McD and carried on talking. McD was talking about the vows they had to take. "Shame you didn't take a fucking vow of silence" Tom shouted. However, everybody but McD heard it, so he carried on talking. OB was killing himself laughing. "You don't suppose I can stay with you for a while? I really can't be arsed to go back home" "Course You can, you can share the tent with us" "It's a bit small for all of us isn't it?" "Come and have a look- you'll be surprised" walking over to the tent, OB stuck his head inside. "Bloody Hell- You're." it wasn't your average tent. It had 5 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room complete with TV. Each bedroom had two sets of bunk beds in them. McD, Tom and Aurora stood open mouthed as OB picked up a piece of twig and shouted "Accio cases" Tom shook his head and looked at Aurora "did he say what I think he did?" "I think so" She screamed and ducked as two suitcases and a mobile phone flew past her head. She looked at Tom and nodded. McD appeared in the doorway "Oh My God! You're a Wizard!" "Erm, yeah. How do you know about Wizards?" he replied Aurora explained "We're fifth years at Hogwarts" "All of you?" "Yeah! Have you heard about the school then?" said Tom "Yep, I'm going to be teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts there next year" "We're doing that as part of Ministry Training" said McD.  
  
Screeching brakes and voices interrupted them. The others had returned. Trinity walked into the tent's kitchen, where McD, OB, Tom and Aurora were sitting at the table. Trinity dropped her bag on the floor and shouted Bollocks. Kristi, Joel, George, Malfoy, and Pete came running after her to see what had happened. "OH MY GOD IT'S ORLANDO BLOOM" Trinity screamed and fainted. Kristi picked her up, and looked over at OB. "Bloody Hell! What are you doing here?" "Your friends found me in the bottom of the trench earlier and they bought me back. I'll be staying with you whilst you're here.hope you don't mind" he replied brightly. "Its fine by me" she replied, trying to smile innocently. But there was a problem- there was no way in hell she was innocent! Aurora laughed. Standing up, she left the room in the direction of the sitting room- Good Charlotte were doing a live concert on one of the music channels. She went and sat on the sofa. Joel, who was a fellow Good Charlotte Fan came and joined her. Quite surprisingly, Kristi also came in, but she sat on the chair opposite. "How are your tattoos coming on?" he asked, trying to break the silence. "They've healed really well now.want to see?" "Sure" Aurora lifted the bottom of her shirt to reveal the cross on her back, and then turned to show the rainbow, and the two Chinese symbols. "Wow!..they look great" "Cheers" she sat back down on the sofa. Kristi left the room to get a bottle of drink. Whilst out of the room, Aurora moved closer to Joel. They were sitting very close together, laughing when Kristi came in. she looked over in their direction looking confused. Aurora was even more confused. Here she was, sitting with Joel, when she was meant to be with Tom. "Joel.can you record the rest of the show for me- I'm going to bed" "sure. See you in the morning" Kristi looked up, "You? Going to bed? its only 9:30pm" "Oh yeah- in that case, I'll be in the kitchen..did we get any pizza?" "Yea- thinking about it, I might get some too" the girls left the room, leaving Joel to record the show. "So, who do you prefer? Tom or Joel?" Aurora was taken aback by this, and without thinking "Tom" "Ah, but what about Joel?" "I've thought about it, but he's just going to be my friend- he's a great guy, but I love Tom" "You love him?" "L-O-V-E. I love him" "Blimey, so you don't just l-u-v him, but l-o-v-e? That's so sweet. Have you told him yet?" "No! anyway, if I said it, he'd think I was stupid" They went into the kitchen. And grabbed a slice of pizza. Aurora sat on Tom's lap, and Kristi went over to Malfoy, they were becoming really good friends. "Hi babe" Tom put his arm round her kissed her. On the other side of the table, George, Trinity, and OB were smoking, their faces shrouded by smoke. Malfoy was talking to Kristi. before they had been together, Aurora thought he was a bit of an idiot, but once they had got talking, she realised he was really nice. The night followed its usual pattern- much rum was drunk, and nobody made it to their room. The next morning, Aurora woke to find that she and Tom were lying together on the sofa. Her first thought being (as usual) "What the hell happened last night?" she had more reason to think this than ever before because, when she staggered into the kitchen, Kristi and the others were looking at her "Morning guys" Kristi was looking worried. She leant over and whispered something. Aurora looked at her hand and gasped. "Tom!" "Morning Aura" "What happened last night?" she said, still looking at her hand. "Well, what does it look like" he replied smiling "Oh my god.. Are you serious?" "It's wasn't drunk sincerity. I meant it" "I really, really don't know what to say" She plonked onto the sofa. "Seeing as you're sober now, why don't you answer me?" She looked blank. "Right, I know you think I'm joking, but I'm not" he paused, as Kristi's head appeared round the door. He leant forwards and whispered. Aurora just looked at him, shocked. "I'll think about it" she stood up and left the room. Kristi stopped her, "What are you going to say?" "I'm going to think about it.we're only 16" "He's not joking- he means it" "Oh?" "He's been talking to me about it for a couple of months- why do you think I asked you about Joel?"  
  
The gang crawled and staggered out of their tent and headed over to the mess hut. Clover was back, but upon seeing the gang, he began to shake. Tom was trying to put something into his pocket. "Coming?" "erm, no. I'm, going to do some pot washing this morning- try and wake me up like" Kristi joined in, "Yeah. Good idea- I'll do it too" The boys made their way to the trench, which after the events of the previous afternoon, had magically been fixed. "You spoke to him then?" "Yep" "What are you going to say?" "I'm going to tell him first.you'll find out soon enough" "oh..ok" Tea break came. By which time, Kristi and Aurora were ready to kill- pot washing was one of the most depressing things on earth! Tom emerged from behind the spoil heap, and headed over to Aurora. He kissed her. She grabbed his hand and led him behind the mess hut. "Have you decided yet?" "I've thought about it a lot, and I'm going to say." "Aurora, Tom- kettle's boiled" Flora's voice came from inside the hut. Typical. "Anyway, what was I saying?" "You were about to give me an answer" replied Tom, visibly shaking. "Of course..Well, I thought about it long and hard, and I'm going to say 'yes'" "Result!!" Tom had a giant grin on his face. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a ring. "it's a moonstone" "wow! Its beautiful" she slipped it onto her finger. Tom took her remaining hand, and they returned to the front of the Hut, where the others were waiting. Kristi stood in the doorway, holding a mug of coffee, she looked at Tom, and then at Aurora. She grabbed Aurora and pulled her into the hut. Pouring out another cup of coffee, she passed Aurora her cup. Looking at her hand, she saw the ring. "Wahey!!!" Aurora just smiled. "Am I the only one who couldn't remember last night?" "Yep" "What actually happened?" "Tom and you were in the living room watching the concert, and then he turned and did the business" "What did I say?" "First you said 'Are you drunk', and then you said, I'll think about it. And he was convinced you would say no!" "Say no to what?" Flora came in, tripping over the bags littering the floor "Bollocks" Aurora and Kristi sat laughing their heads off. Flora noticed Aurora's ring. "How's things going between you and that punk kid?" "Tom? Things are going great" Aurora replied, trying hard not to smile too much.  
  
At the end of the day, it was party time. Because it was Friday, there was the now weekly end of site Party. For the gang, it was the second out of four, and if they decided to do the Open Day, there would be another one. The BBQ was lit, and Rum appeared. The trees caught fire (the second time in a fortnight) and the rum was drunk.VERY quickly. It rained on Saturday morning. It absolutely chucked it down. Trinity awoke to find herself in the spoil heap next to George, who was covered in mud. She had a thumping headache. George opened his eyes. His glasses were missing, and he couldn't see anything properly. They rolled off the spoil heap and into the tent. They staggered into the kitchen, where everybody, including OB was sitting round the table. When they walked in, the group Cheered.. 


	7. Chapter 7: Party Time

Chapter 7  
  
Trinity and George stood holding hands in front of everybody. Aurora and Tom were so shocked that they disentangled themselves for the first time in ages..since they had been engaged, they had been like newlyweds (A/N: work it out for yourselves!) Kristi choked on her toast, and Malfoy thumped her on the back. "Jesus Christ, had a good night then?" Trinity and George did a brilliant impression of a Beetroot. "Erm, Yeah, it was ok thanks" she replied, as George wrapped his arms around her. As Kristi noticed, despite being covered in mud, he was really happy. They turned, and scuttled off out of the room giggling like school children. Kristi looked at Aurora and said "Oo-er!" and collapsed in laughter. Malfoy just looked at her. They had broken up, but were still really good friends. Strangely, it wasn't just a friendly look. Good Friends, didn't look at each other like that.  
Aurora turned back to Tom, and immediately became oblivious to the world around her. Kristi, OB, and Malfoy looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Joel and McD were still asleep in the hallway of the tent. Where they had been the night before. Seeing as it was Saturday, they had nothing to do, so decided to just hang around. The Barns were open, and for some reason, there were tourists everywhere. They were all bored (and in the case of Pete, Joel, and McD- still asleep) so the members of the group who were awake, decided to scare people. In one of the Barns, was a display featuring mannequins. The gang dressed up in similar costumes, and positioned themselves in the display. Occasionally, someone would come in by themselves, and spend ages looking at the writing that accompanied the display. Of all the people you wouldn't expect to visit the barn was a boy known only as "Ratty" He was a small, annoying kid who used to go the same school as Aurora whilst she had been receiving muggle education. Kristi had never met him, but she had spent many a night on the Internet tormenting him with "Random Words". Somehow, she recognised him. She gave Tom, Trinity, Malfoy, George, and Aurora 'The Signal', and on a count of 3, they jumped forward shouting "Boo!" Ratty let out a piercing scream, and passed out in a heap on the floor. "I think he took that quite well" said Trinity, trying not to fall over- she and George had just appeared in the doorway, remarkably cleaner than they were earlier, but even more dishevelled! Kristi and Aurora looked at each other, and then at George and Trinity. There was a whistling sound from high above them. Looking up, Aurora realised that Pete was sitting on one of the rafters, his hands in bandages, he was trying to hold onto a mannequin. "What the hell are you doing up there?" tom shouted. "Trying not to fall down and kill anybody! Can you get me down?" "Sure" Tom disappeared outside and came back stroking a brick. "Er, Tom, what are you doing?" Tom threw the brick. It hit Pete who screamed and fell from the beams. He landed in a heap on the floor in front of the gang. "Bollocks! There was no need for that!" Pete got up scowling at Tom, "Sorry mate, couldn't resist" Tom was trying hard to stand upright (either he was laughing too much, or the alcohol still hadn't worn off yet!) He walked back over to Aurora, who was looking confused. "What the hell were you doing sitting up there for?" "Not sure really, I woke up here earlier, and couldn't remember why I was here, or how I was meant to get down.. What you did to that kid was bloody hilarious!" "He deserved it" Aurora replied over Tom's shoulder "Humph?" Tom's voice was muffled. Pete was rubbing a bump on his head and looking up at the beam where he had been sat. He was looking even more confused than he normally did on a Saturday. "That's a bloody long way to fall" he muttered Kristi laughed. "How did you get up there?" "I'm not really sure" came the reply, "I think I climbed the rope" "What? With your hands in bandages?" "I fell down a couple of times, but I got there in the end" Kristi turned to face Tom, Malfoy and Aurora, "Mad!" she whispered. She noticed that George and Trinity had disappeared. "Where are Trin and George?" Pete laughed to himself. "Last thing I knew, they were behind that box" he said pointing towards a wooden case in a distant corner of the barn. "Oo-er! Anyone fancy going for a walk?" Aurora said, trying to suppress a smile. Malfoy was about to say something, but Kristi gave him a warning look. "Why the heck did they ever break up?" Tom whispered leaning towards Aurora "Not sure" she replied. She lurched sideways as he pulled her towards him.  
  
It was still raining, though it took them all a while to realise that it was. There was a rumble of thunder, and the girls took off across the field at incredible speed. However fast they ran, wasn't quick enough- they reached the tent-soaking wet. OB was sitting in the Kitchen; (did he ever go anywhere else?) he looked shocked when the girls appeared in the doorway, looking remarkably like drowned rats. "What happened to you two?" "Don't even go there!" Kristi said in a menacing way. "It's raining out there," Aurora said, in a highly sarcastic tone. The boys appeared in the doorway. Completely dry. Kristi saw them, and looked ready to kill. "How the Hell are you dry?" "Don't you listen in Charms?" "Has Snape washed his hair in the last century?" "Good Point!"  
  
Aurora was standing at the sink, wringing out her hair. "Right, I'll be in the bedroom getting changed, for God's sake, please knock before entering" "Oh" "Tom!" Kristi was staring at him. She had heard him mutter "shame" but, nobody else had. Aurora waved at him and walked out of the room. She re-emerged 5 minutes later wearing a skirt and shirt. "Gotcha!" Tom's voice came up from the floor, where he was trying to capture a spider. Kristi, Malfoy and OB were standing on the chairs, shaking. "Ooh! You're wearing a skirt.nice" he said, winking at her (she never normally wore a skirt) "Why are you lot on the tables?" Tom launched himself at her feet. In front of her was a beast of a spider. "AAAAAAH!" she screamed and jumped into the air. OB caught her. "Cheers!" she said blushing. Her phone vibrated. A message from Kristi read:  
U LUCKY SOD "Tehe!"  
  
Later that night, Kristi, Joel and Aurora sat in the living room. The others were in bed, and George and Trinity had disappeared off the planet. "So, looking forward to next week?" Aurora asked Joel. "Yes" he replied. Kristi rolled her eyes, "The third week campers arrive tomorrow, so we won't be able to use any magic from then" "Talk about a crap deal!" Joel replied, he was nicer to Kristi nowadays. "I'm going to bed, night." As he left the room, Aurora had a confused look about her, "What's wrong with him?" "What do you think?" "I don't know, that is why I'm asking you" "Think about it, since when has he acted like this?" "Since Tom..Oh my God!, is it 'cause I'm engaged to Tom?" "Yes, it is." "Why?" "Don't you get it? He still loves you- he was going to tell you the day Tom proposed" "Well, I love Tom. I can't change the way I feel" "Yeah, I know. He was really upset when you told everyone." "He's still one of my best friends though, I thought he understood that" "Well, he doesn't does he?" "I know" she put her head in her hands, "I'll speak to him in the morning- I'm off to bed" "Ok, see you in the morning"  
  
When Aurora woke on Sunday morning, the sun was shining brightly through the plastic window. Tom was already awake, and was playing with her hair. On the other side of the room, Joel was in his bed. He woke to hear Tom and Aurora giggling. He sat up to see them stuck to each other, closer than before. His mood sank like a lead balloon. Aurora pulled away from Tom, and put her shirt on and went after Joel. "Joel.." "Yes?" "I feel really weird asking you this, but do you have a problem with me and Tom?" "Well.as a matter of fact, I do, but I can't change what's happened" There were voices outside. McD poked his head round the door "The newbies are here- hide your wands and everything, they're coming over" "Fuck that! I'm going back to bed" Aurora said. Half an hour later, Kristi went into the bedroom to wake Aurora, who wasn't in her bed. "Tom! Where's Aura?" "In here, with me" she went into Tom's room, where she found Aurora and Tom. "Aura!" Kristi shouted in horror, the look on her face said it all. Aurora turned from Tom with a guilty look on her face "Oops" she said smiling. "I thought you'd like to know- the campers have just arrived, and one of them says he knows you." "Oh. What he look like and what's his name?" Kristi paused to think, "he says his name is Ashley, and he's small and pink" "Shit! You're joking me aren't you?" "Nope. He says he'd like to chat to you, so I suggest you better get up!" Aurora sat up and pulled on a shirt and her skate shorts. Tom sat up beside her. Kristi gasped in mock shock. Aurora shot her another guilty grin, complete with full beetroot impression.. 


	8. Chapter 8: Wahey

Chapter 8: Revelations  
  
Kristi was rooted to the spot; her face was a picture. "Erm, I'll leave you to it, Aura you'd better go and say hi to that boy" Aurora tucked her hair into the cap that Tom threw to her as she left the room. Outside in the corridor Kristi looked at Aurora "Was I seeing things back there?" "Nope" Aurora grinned back "Don't say that you've." "Ok, I'll keep quiet" "Bloody Hell!" "Well, what do you expect?" "Not that!" Aurora laughed and blushed. She stepped outside into the sunlight. "Aurora!" she turned round. Standing besides a car was her old friend- judging by his shirt, he was still a skater. She sat and spoke to him for a while about how life was back in Southend, and then Tom arrived. Ash appeared most put out that his friend had forgotten to mention she was engaged. He looked at Tom in a strange manner, rather like he had just crawled out of bed.  
  
Because the next day was the beginning of week 3, the gang decided to catch up on their sleep (or whatever else they wanted to do) Pete was thrilled when a box of bandages arrived for him. It was also Trinity's birthday, so she decided to have a girls (and George) night in. Somehow the conversation was diverted to the 'ideal boy'. As was predicted, Trin chose George, and Aurora, Tom. Kristi sat and had a long think. "Well, he'd have to have dark hair, be quite tall, and a really nice guy" "Oo-er!" "Hooha!" "Is it anyone we know?" "Erm, no!"  
  
Outside the room, in OB's invisibility cloak, Malfoy stood listening eagerly. Aurora looked out of the door, and saw him standing there (Her mother was an Auror, which is how she got her name) He gave her the 'keep it quiet' look. Kristi's words must have had a profound effect upon Malfoy- in the middle of the night; Trinity went outside for a fag with George, where they found Malfoy emptying bottles of blonde hair dye onto a fire. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked suspiciously, "I'm getting rid of the dye- I'm sick and tired of being told who I am, I want to find out for myself who I am!" he replied angrily. "I thought you were blonde?" "Hell No! I've been dying my hair for years- mum and dad don't like it that I'm dark haired, apparently, it looks bad on them" Trinity was shocked. "I thought your parents were lovely?" "Well they're not. Not everything is as it seems" he was really upset. "I think you should go back inside- we'll clear this up for you" "Are you sure?" "Yeah, of course. Just get some sleep- we're off again tomorrow!"  
  
The next morning began with Trenchall Rain (A/N: a type of heavy rainfall, totally unique to archaeology) Tom and Aurora emerged from the tent first, wearing their hoodie and Baggies combo. Tom tripped over a pile of what appeared to be clothing on the floor. Getting up, he prodded the pile with his foot. Malfoy's head appeared. Aurora gasped. Gone was the usual shirt pressed trouser and hand made loafers. In their place was a giant hoodie, Baggies, and army boots. He had two rings through his left ear, and his hair was black.  
  
"Wow.what happened?" asked Tom "I decided that now was the time to become my own person. I went into every muggle shop I could find and tried all sorts of clothes on and I liked these best. I then got my hair dyed its natural colour and got some piercings. No more am I in my parents control!" Malfoy said angrily.  
  
"I wondered why your eyebrows were black when your hair was blonde. I thought it was a defect you were born with." This comment got Aurora a scowl directed her way. Just then Kristi came out. "Why does it smell profusely chemical out here?" she asked she had on cut off baggies with odd long striped socks that disappeared under the baggies, undone boots and a plain black T with short sleeves and a long sleeved one under. She looked at Malfoy in shock. "Malfoy burned all his blonde hair dye in the attempt to find himself." Said George from behind the tent where he'd been having a crafty fag. He was wearing the same as he had in the first week.  
  
OPEN DAY! Malfoy was sitting on the edge of what was now a very deep trench, trying to excavate an elephant's skull.. Unfortunately for Malfoy, the elephant was unhappy about this, and was fighting him. "Want some help with that?" asked Kristi jumping in. "Sure.dunno what an elephant skulls doing in the UK but never mind." Malfoy moved over a bit. After a while Kristi looked up to see Malfoy watching her. They were very close. "I like your hair black." She said nervously Some of his hair flopped into his eyes "Really? You don't think it's too dark?" "No! It looks great" "Erm, thanks" he smiled at her Malfoy suddenly realised how close they were as Kristi moved his hair out of his eyes. Aurora and Tom came round the corner, laughing. " Oo-er" Aurora shouted Malfoy and Kristi looked very embarrassed. "Its not...we were.... I was...he" Malfoy and Kristi giggled " Oook..."  
  
Aurora left them to get on with it. Tom picked up a mattock and started attacking his trench with a vengeance. McD appeared behind him "You don't want to do it like that!" he said picking up a spare mattock. He lifted it and flung it into the earth. BANG!!!! "Bloody Hell! What was that!" Aurora shouted. Tom swore loudly. McD stood there with a very worried look on his face. He picked up his mobile phone. There was a rumble from the spoil heap, and OB appeared. His curly hair was tied back, and he had a very attractive goatee. 3 women on the tour fainted. McD whispered something to him, causing both to look over the edge of the trench. OB bent over and extended his hand. After much tugging, an attractive man in pirate costume appeared. Aurora did a double take. The man staggered over to them, tripping on a grid peg along the way. "Alright love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" OB shook his head in disbelief. " Mate, your name is Johnny. Jack is a character, you're an actor" "Oh yeah..no chance of a ciggie is there?" Tom laughed, "GEORGE! You're needed over here mate" George appeared holding a packet of cigarettes, "There you go mate" they climbed the spoil heap, and disappeared into a little cave that George had hollowed out for his fag breaks. Soon small puffs of smoke could be seen floating over the spoil heap.  
  
There was a thud from behind them. Malfoy had been dragged down the hole by the elephant, who was still giving his best shot. Kristi was holding his ankles and trying to pull him out. McD saw what was happening, and he picked up his mattock.. CLANG! He hit the elephant over the head. Malfoy was freed. He stood up. His next move shocked everybody, no one more than Kristi though. He leant forward and kissed her. Trinity and George, along with OB and Johnny clambered down the spoil heap and cheered. "That's a turn up for the books!" Trinity said laughing "Well I be damned.just goes to show that anything can happen!" George said trying to light another cigarette. Johnny it seemed was drunk. OB was trying to hold him upright, "Don't s'pose we can stick him in the tent do you? I think he's attracting attention." Aurora looked over to where the tour group was. A majority of them were staring at the strange group. Clover looked in their direction, and almost fainted. It wasn't the first time.  
  
The rest of the day went pretty much without a hitch. Malfoy won the fight against the elephant, and managed to get the whole skeleton out. The dig finally finished at 4pm, and afterwards there was a party. Back in the tent, there was a rush for the bathroom. OB and Johnny were sprawled out over the sofas, in drunken unconsciousness. Aurora was in the kitchen chatting to Joel when George came in. "Aura" "You rang" "Can I ask you something?" "Sure, fire away!" "What do you think Trinity would say if I asked her to marry me?" "Erm, let me think. hazarding a guess, there's a good chance she would say yes!" "Result!" "Are you going to do it then?" "Hell yeah!" "Ooh, when?" He looked at his watch, "Um, in about ½ an hour!" "Oo-er, in that case, I'll get me camera ready" "Cheers, you're a star" "Me? I just know what my mate wants" she went off to find Tom, smiling to herself. Tom was in the bedroom in front of the mirror, his wand was pointed at his head. "Chevbleus" he tapped his head three times and his spikes turned a nice shade of purple. "Phwoooar..nice hair!" "You think so?" "Well, I am the 'Purpil Fantom'" "Oo-er" he replied winking She smacked him with a pillow, feigning shock. He picked up another pillow and hit her back, knocking her to the floor. "Oi! That's not fair!" Tom laughed "Help me up" he extended his hand and pulled her up. She was up quicker than anticipated, and to prevent her from falling back down, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. Kristi popped her head round the door, "Wahey!.George wanted to know if you were sure?" "Tell him yes" Tom looked confused. "Ooh, what's that about?" Aurora smiled, "You'll find out soon enough" Tom sat down on the bed. "Tom, you mind getting out for a while? I need to get changed" "Oh.." "I mean it, shoo!" He put on his sulking face and went out of the room "and Shut the door!" She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her Baggies, and a Punky Fish. She opened a box and pulled out her wand "Braidum" Automatically, her hair braided itself. "Perfect" she thought. She stood up and looked in the mirror. Tom opened the door. "Blimey it's Swampy!!" "Grr" "Only joking, you look great, you should see what George is wearing!" "oh?" "Yeah, it's really weird- he's brushed his hair, and washed the hoodie! He's in a really good mood too" "I wonder why" she replied sarcastically. Trinity appeared in the doorway. "Aura, can you come and help me a sec?" "Sure" She followed Trin into the girl's bedroom. It seemed that Trin had been having trouble deciding what to wear. "What you think I should wear for the party?" She picked up her Punky Fish hoodie and Baggies. "I was thinking of wearing these, but I'm not sure, George says I should wear them" "If he says he likes them on you, then I think you should wear them!" "Why? What's he been saying to you?" "Nothing, but they're your favourite clothes" "Yeah, but I've worn this at every end of week do this year!" Aurora looked in the wardrobe and pulled out some more baggies and another Punky Fish top. "How about these?" "Wahey! Do you reckon George would like it?" "Trin, somehow I don't think your clothes matter with him at the moment" "Hey?" "You'll see!" Aurora turned and walked out of the room, desperate for a cup of coffee. In the kitchen, George was looking nervous. "George mate, calm down, it'll be fine" He looked up "I bloody hope so" "Does she know about it?" "Nope, why?" "'Cause she is really stressing over what to wear, and she's never normally like that" he gulped. "I wouldn't worry about it though. So, what's your plan of action?" "Well, what time do the parents get here?" "Mine and Kristi's will be here about 8pm, but Trin's are coming at 7:30. Are you going to do it the traditional way, or the way Tom did?" "Well, you've got to do it properly, so I'm going to do the whole bended knee thing" "You're going to ask her dad?" "Hell yeah!" "Hell yeah to what?" Tom appeared in the doorway. "Erm, I was asking George if he was going to get the drink for tonight" "Sure" Tom looked suspicious. "Well, I'd better go and get it then" he said standing up. "Good Luck man!" she said. He hugged her and whispered "I think I'm going to need it" They both laughed. "Make sure nobody knows anything, I want it to be a total surprise. He looked in his pocket for his keys and headed outside.  
  
BANG!!! There was an explosion outside. Tom and Aurora ran outside. In one corner of the field, Clover was lighting the barbecue. It dawned on her that Johnny and OB had not been joking when they were talking about putting petrol on the fire. Clover was standing there, smoking slightly. Johnny and OB appeared at the door, both clutching bottles of Rum. "Bloody hell, that was a big one!" Tom turned round. "What the Hell have you done this time?" "You said you wanted tonight to go with a bang!" "I didn't mean it- I was talking theoretically!" "Oops!" OB started giggling. Joel, Trinity, McD, Pete and Kristi joined them. They saw Clover smouldering and burst out laughing. The culprits grinned, "See, they like it!" Aurora rolled her eyes. She turned round and found herself looking at Joel, who immediately put on his serious face. "You lot had better sort something out- I've gotta go and speak to George about something" George apparated behind the tent, carrying a crate of assorted Beers. "I'll come with you" Tom said "Erm, not a good idea, I'll be with you in a moment"  
  
She walked over to George. "Have you got it?" He put the crate down on the doorstep, and took her round the back of the tent to show her the ring. There was also a box of fireworks. "What the hell are you doing with Fireworks?" "It's all part of the surprise- I've spoken to Clover who says it's a really good idea. He said it would make tonight go with a bang" "It already has- thanks to Johnny and OB" she said pointing to where Kristi was tipping a bucket of water over Clover. "Oh dear" "You could say that!" Trin appeared from the front of the tent. George quickly hid the ring in his pocket. "What's going on here then?" "Aurora was talking to me about later on" He kicked himself, realising what he had said. "Ooh, what's going on later?" "Nothing"  
  
Aurora walked off to find Tom who was putting his lip ring in, as he lifted his arm, his shirt sleeve rolled up, revealing a tattoo across the top of his right arm. "Ooh! You got a tattoo! What is it?" He put his ring in, and lifted his sleeve. On his arm was a piece of barbed wire. "Wow! You didn't tell me you had a tattoo" "You like it?" "Is the pope a catholic!" "Nope.. He converted to Islam three weeks ago!" "Oh" "Just Kidding!" he leant forward and kissed her. She caught sight of the clock on the wall. it was 7:25- Trin's parents would be arriving soon. She stood up and headed for the door. "Where you going now?" "Come on, I'll explain on the way." She walked off, and took his hand. She retrieved her camera from her bag. "What's that for?" "I think I'm going to need it- Trin's parents will be here soon!" "And what have her parents got to do with things?" "You'll find out soon enough" "You keep saying that! Tell me.I won't say nothing to nobody, plus, I gotta do something that needs your help" he winked mischievously They made their way over to the portacabin, Tom carrying the drink. Inside, George was standing by the kettle looking out of the window at Trin. On the floor next to him was a pile of cigarette butts. "Dude, are you alright?" "Erm, yes I'm fine thanks" he replied, he was shaking nervously. Aurora nodded to Tom, who stood outside. "George, don't worry about it. Everything will be ok, and I've got a camera!!!!" "But what if she says no? I'll look a complete fool!" "I keep telling you, there is no way in hell she will say no to you" "hmmm" Trin walked into the cabin "Oh shit, my parents are here!" she was panicking. George disappeared outside and over to her parents. "Where's he going?" "He's gotta ask your dad something about the car- its completely mucked up!" "I know, it keeps breaking down"  
.  
  
George ran over with a huge smile on his face. He nodded to Aurora, who gave him the thumbs up. He realised Trin was standing there "Erm, The car is fixed!!!!!" "Wahey!" Trin's parents walked over to where the gang was standing, and said hi to the girls and George. George grabbed Aurora and led her out of earshot. "What did her dad say?" "He said it's fine by him" "Congratulations!!!!!" "Cheers" "Its all going to plan then?" "Aye, indeed it is" The smell of gas filled the air, George ran into the portacabin, and dragged Trinity out. It seemed she was an expert when it came to causing danger to those around her. Trin walked off with her parents to where everybody else was sitting around a bonfire. Tom emerged from the tent and joined them. Malfoy was setting out all the food and drink ready for the off. George disappeared over to the tent and returned with the box of fireworks. Clover saw them and began to shake. Johnny and OB emerged from the tent laughing like maniacs. Trin's mum leant over to her, "Trinity, aren't they the men in that film you like?" She nodded "Yep, we found them in our trench!!!" Her mum raised an eyebrow and turned away. Aurora and Tom were talking to their parents, who it seemed, were quite shocked to find out that they were engaged. Next to the barbecue, Kristi and Malfoy were talking to each other because his parents had refused to come, since they had found out he'd changed. George was standing near Aurora and Tom, he was pale and he looked extremely nervous. When the sun set, and most of the others went home, the gang, their parents, and the site supervisors were left sitting around the bonfire, drinking Rum. Aurora was sitting next to George who was now even more nervous than before. "Aura" "What?" "I don't think I can wait much longer" "Yay! Do it now then!" "Fuck it, I might as well get it over and done with" "You say it like it's a bad thing" "You try being me at this moment- its no picnic" She laughed, "Go on then, good luck.. Don't chicken out this time"  
  
He turned to look at Trinity who was looking confused, and less tipsy than she normally was by this time on a Sunday night. A hush flew around the circle. Joel, who was in on the secret reached for the fireworks, and ordered everybody to move away from the bonfire. Aurora loaded her camera. Trinity was looking nervous. "Hey, guys.what's going on?" George stood up and turned to face her. "Go on George!!!!" He looked at Joel, giving him the evils. "Erm, Trin. God knows what you're going to say to this, but Aura said you'd say yes.so if you don't, I'll kill her. Anyway." He dropped down onto his knee, "I was wondering..would you marry me?" He sighed, relieved that he'd finally said it. Trinity looked terrified. Joel paused, and Aurora held her camera in mid air. "Go on Trin, you know you'll say yes" Aurora was thinking. Everybody was watching her, waiting for her to answer.. 


	9. Chapter 9: A parties and propositions

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, Harry Potter is not my idea...which is a shame really. The only characters/things I have introduced are Trinity Narcia, Kristi Lazuli, Aurora Moonstone, Joel, The Mummy and George. You know whom you all are.... ;-) Though, I doubt that some of you will ever see this.oh well! However, if by some chance certain people mentioned above do stumble upon this text, of the Three teenage girls on the dig (2003), I am the small blonde one with the glasses..and I think that you are all damn cute!!!! A/N: This is where the fun begins (hopefully)  
  
Trinity stood there, shaking like a leaf. She looked at all the faces surrounding her. She opened her mouth to speak, George was looking terrified. "Erm, well..Hell Yeah!!!" Everybody cheered loudly. Joel fed up with trying to read instructions in the dark, ordered everybody to stand back, as he chucked the whole box into the bonfire. There was another explosion, this time causing Clover to disappear into the portacabin, where it was safe (unless Trinity was on kettle duty that is)  
  
Outside, the party was only just beginning. Trinity was still in shock, as were the members of the group who didn't know. At midnight, the parents left, leaving the gang to their own devices. It was too cold outside, so they went back to the tent. The boys decided to get drunk in the kitchen, leaving the girls to chat in the living room. "Did any of you know about this?" Aurora grinned and nodded. Kristi looked at her and gasped. "How come you never told me!?" "Because, George told me not to tell anyone, not even Tom. It's really sweet, he even asked your dad's permission!" Trinity sat open mouthed, she was still a bit shocked from earlier. Kristi laughed at the shocked look on Trin's face. George poked his head round the door smiling. "Trin. Can I talk to you for a while" "Sure" she got up and staggered out of the room. "How much has she had to drink tonight?" Aurora looked confused "Erm, taking a guess, I'd say about 15 bottles of Bacardi!!!" "Bloody Hell- that girl must have a liver like a steel girder!" "Oo-er!" "Wonder what he wants this time?" Kristi said thoughtfully. Aurora shrugged mid-swig. Malfoy and Tom appeared in the doorway. "Hey guys" Kristi said The guys nodded in response, seemingly too drunk to actually speak. Finally Malfoy found his voice. "Blimey! That was a turn up for the books!" "Yeah it was..not for Aura though!" the boys looked confused. "What do you mean?" "I knew about it all along!" Aurora said smiling. Tom looked shocked, "And you didn't tell me about it?" "Well, I was sworn to secrecy! Why else do you think I'd be talking to George when Trinity wasn't around?!" She stared at Tom, who was about to open his mouth to make a sarcastic comment. "On second thoughts DON'T answer that" she flashed Tom an evil grin. Kristi, who was ahem, busy with Malfoy, turned round, hearing the last part of the conversation "Oo-er!" Aurora poked her tongue out and threw a cushion at her friend. "Well, I'm off to bed- I'll see you in the morning. where is it we're going on Tuesday?" Kristi looked around again, "We're going to some campsite in deepest darkest Suffolk" "Grrr!" Aurora stood up and walked out of the room, closely followed by Tom. 


	10. Chapter 10: We're all going on a summer ...

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, Harry Potter is not my idea...which is a shame really. The only characters/things I have introduced are Trinity Narcia, Kristi Lazuli, Aurora Moonstone, Joel, The Mummy and George. Though, I doubt that some of you will ever see this! However, if by some chance certain people mentioned above do stumble upon this text, of the Three teenage girls on the dig (2003), I am the small blonde one with the glasses.. and I think that you are all damn cute!!!!  
  
The rest of the summer holidays passed with astonishing speed. The day after the party, Johnny and OB went up to Scotland to prepare for the new term at Hogwarts. Their departure meant that the gang were able to relax properly.  
  
Aurora was sitting on her suitcase, which wouldn't shut properly, as were Kristi and Trinity who had the same problem. Outside, the boys were trying to fix the car because, as a leaving present, Johnny had decided to puncture the tyres. Finally, Kristi suggested that a spell to combine all the suitcases might work. "Combinus!" A blue flash illuminated the room. For the first time in ages the spell appeared to work. But as with everything, things were not how they seemed. As usual, because the gang were high on Rum, something went wrong. "Bloody Hell!" all three girls said together. Their hair had been dyed. Trin now had jet-black hair with red streaks, Kristi's hair was electric blue, and Aurora's hair was purple. The boys returned, covered in oil from the van. "Fixed it!" George said triumphantly. The others grinned and flopped onto the beds, exhausted. For some reason, they didn't notice that Trin had gone from blonde to black, and that Kristi's hair was now electric blue. Trin poked George in the ribs, "So, can we go now?" He nodded, "If you throw your stuff in the back, we can get going." The girls whooped loudly and lifted the suitcase. It flew out of the tent and into the back of the van. Tom packed away the tent and jumped into the van. Pete and Joel jumped into the front and started the engine. The mini- van burst into life with a bang and the gang were off.. 


	11. Chapter 11: Back to School

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, Harry Potter is not my idea...which is a shame really. The only characters/things I have introduced are Trinity Narcia, Kristi Lazuli, Aurora Moonstone, Joel, The Mummy and George. Though, I doubt that some of you will ever see this! However, if by some chance certain people mentioned above do stumble upon this text, of the Three teenage girls on the dig (2003), I am the small blonde one with the glasses.. And I think that you are all damn cute!!!! A/N: I know it has been like this for so long, but I recently discovered that I have been spelling Krysti Lazuli's name as Kristi.Sorry to Kez (  
  
The new term had begun. True to his word, and to the excitement of all female students, OB was introduced as "Professor Bloom, your new DATDA teacher, and assistant head of Slytherin." To which the gang had all cheered loudly. On the first morning, Pansy Parkinson had been horrified to see the girls greeting him with a hug and she was incensed when they started chatting like old friends. She walked up to him. "How come's you've not made any films since last year?" He looked at her. "Because, I have been in a bit of a hole lately" before turning round, and resuming the conversation. As it turned out, Johnny was now living back in the Caribbean because, in his opinion, it was warmer and rum was available whenever and wherever you wanted.  
The bell for breakfast echoed through the castle. Laughing, the gang wandered down into the Great Hall, where the boys sat waiting for them. They saw OB was with them, and Tom shouted something to him about Rum. Laughing, the girls said goodbye to him and went over to the boys. Aurora looked at Tom and smiled, but didn't kiss him as she normally did. Instead she sat down beside Draco and Kristi. Tom leant over and spoke to Krysti who stood up and swapped seats with him. He turned to face Aurora, who was pushing her breakfast around on her plate and looking at the floor. He moved closer to her, "Are you ok?" he whispered. "Yeah, just not feeling too good, that's all" He looked at her. Her hair partly covered her face. Beneath her freckles, her skin was pale, and her eyes glittered nervously. "Well, I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't look too good" She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at him. He leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Sure you feel ok?" She nodded. The bell rang. She rifled through her bag and pulled out her timetable. The first lesson of the day was a double one, and it was DATDA with OB. Because of new regulations enforced by the M.O.M, lessons were now taught in house groups. This meant that in her class, she would be working with Trinity, Krysti, Tom, George, Draco, Pansy, Pete, McD, Joel, Crabbe and Goyle. The gang didn't get on at all with Pansy, or Crabbe and Goyle, whom after discovering that Draco had been disowned, had decided to blank him totally.  
  
Outside the classroom, the Slytherin group stood together. "I hear that our new teacher is an idiot" Pansy remarked. The gang scowled at her. "I think he's quite nice!" Trinity replied, still scowling. "Well you would think that! You like anything with a pulse!" Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. George cracked his knuckles menacingly. "What's his problem?" Pansy continued.  
  
"You shouldn't insult my fiancé"  
  
Pansy looked at George and gasped, "Well, at least you ain't hooked up with a Punk!" Aurora and Krysti glared at her, "Well were are!!!" Pansy looked at the gang in disbelief, "God you lot are sad!" "Who's sad?" OB appeared in the doorway. His curly hair was half tied back and he was wearing a black Linkin Park hoodie under his cloak. "Er, nobody Professor" "That's alright then" He smiled and looked over at the gang, "Alright guys?" he hugged the girls and rapped knuckles with the boys. They nodded and stepped over the threshold into the classroom. It appeared that OB was not a fan of the current décor, as he had decorated the room, which now looked like a forest clearing. The lesson got underway. Aurora was sitting with Krysti, staring at the ceiling again. Tom was sitting in front of them with Malfoy. He ripped a piece of paper out of his diary and passed it back to Krysti. she read it and whispered to Aurora who nodded. She took the piece of paper and scribbled a note to Tom. It said MEET ME IN THE COMMON ROOM AT BREAK- I NEED TO TALK TO YOU  
  
Tom read the note and looked at Krysti who shrugged. OB was standing at the front of the room teaching them about counter curses, but by the end of the first lesson, he had taught them all they needed to know, so the gang had a whole hour to spare. He went and sat with the boys and spoke to them about the Summer Holidays. Meanwhile, the girls sat chatting about their plans for Samhain, and the Rum Party that was to follow. Trinity and Krys were chatting enthusiastically, but Aurora sat in near silence. "Aurora, what do you need to talk to Tom about?" Krysti asked. "Don't worry about it, it's something to do with us" "You're not going to split up are you?" "No way! I just need to talk to him." "Talk to me about what?" Tom came over to the girls and put his arm round Aurora. The other two girls stared at her. She paled slightly, "I don't feel so good" she said as everything went black.  
  
She woke up to the sound of voices around her and tried to sit up, but quickly lying back down again when she realised her head hurt. Tom, who was sitting next to her looked at her and smiled. "Don't sit up if it hurts" "Eh?" She looked around, and realised she was in the hospital wing. The others were standing around her bed. "Can I talk to you now?" she said to Tom. He motioned for the others to leave the room. She looked at him, "Why am I in here?" "We were in DATDA talking, and you passed out.are you sure you're ok?" "Yeah, I just feel a bit under today that's all." He looked at her strangely, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it. He handed her a piece of paper, "What did you want to talk to me about?" She looked up at the ceiling. "Well, you know I've not been feeling too good lately?.Well it's possible I could be pregnant" Tom's jaw dropped. "Oh God!! Are you sure?" She looked at him pensively, "Well, it would explain a lot. I'm just waiting for the results of my blood test." "The one you had when we went to London?" She nodded. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." "It's only a possibility at the moment, but, if I am, you're the one who'll be telling my parents!" Tom gulped, "but they'll go mad!" She nodded, "I know" He sat thinking, "Well, whatever happens, I'll be here for you" he said taking her hand. Madam Pomfrey popped her head round the curtains, "Miss Moonstone, you can go back to you dorm now" Tom grinned at her, "That's great! You have the weekend to recover!" She looked confused, "The weekend? It's Monday night!" Tom stared at her, "Aura, you've been out cold for five days, it's Friday night!!" "Bloody hell" She sat up and put on her weekend clothes. She and Tom walked hand in hand through the darkened corridors heading for the Slytherin Tower. At the portrait hole, they stopped. "What's the password?" "Clover- OB set it!" They both laughed as the portrait hole swung open. The made their way up the stairs to the Prefect's room. Krysti and Draco were playing cards, and Trin, George, Joel and Pete were stirring a cauldron, alongside which was a pile of empty bottles. Krysti put down her cards, "Wahey! You're back" Aurora smiled, "It looks like it" she turned and kissed Tom. He walked over to the cauldron and spoke to the others. "So, what have I missed?" "Not much, we're having a punch party tomorrow night, which is why that lot over there are brewing." "A punch party?" "Yeah, we got our photo's back, and we decided to recreate the summer, without the rain and mud of course" "Cool!" "Hell yeah"  
  
Aurora yawned. "I'm knackered!" she headed off to the dorm, and got into bed. the next morning, she woke up to find herself lying in Tom's arms. A wave of nausea swept over her, making her run into the bathroom. Tom sat up and followed her, waiting outside the door. After a while, she emerged, with tears running down her face. She walked over to the bed and collapsed in a heap. Tom joined her. "It's not looking too good is it?" She shook her head, "Tom, I'm really scared. What will everybody say? We'll get into so much trouble" He hugged her, "Aura, calm down, it might not be how it looks" "What else could it be?" "I don't really know, but lets wait for the results before we tell anybody anything" "I know, but what if?" It was still dark outside. Aurora lay down next to Tom and began to think. He must have been thinking the same as her because he whispered, "We'll be ok, I'm going nowhere"  
  
It wasn't until the sun began to rise that she woke up again. Tom's hand was on her stomach, the other wrapped protectively around her. She turned to face him, his eyes opened. He reached for the bedside table and passed her an envelope. "you're mum's owl came last night" He got up and walked away, closing the drapes behind him. By the sound of it, Krysti was talking to him. "Tom, is she ok?" "Yeah she's fine" "No she's not. She was up in the night, I heard her crying, and you talking. What's going on?" "I'll tell you in a minute" They walked away talking quietly. Aurora opened the envelope and read the letter, Aurora, Krysti has written to inform us that you have been feeling unwell over the past week. We hope that you are ok. If you need anything, just write and tell us. Get well soon, Mum and Dad. Ps. We thought that you'd all like this  
  
A photograph fell out of the envelope. It was the gang at the end of site party. It looked like it was taken quite late in the evening because all of them had very drunken looks on their faces, and George appeared to be relaxed. She looked up at the clock and decided to get up. Pulling on her skate pants and Linkin Park T-shirt, she made her way down to the common room. By the look on Krysti's face, it was obvious that she knew what was going on. "Morning guys!" They all turned round, "You look better already" Trin smiled. Krysti raised her eyebrows and looked at Aurora's stomach. Aurora immediately turned round, "Have the owls been yet?" she said reaching for the toaster. Krysti shook her head and came into the kitchen. "Tom told me what's going on?" "I know" "What the hell have you done?" "Please don't start" "I'm not starting, I'm just shocked." "It isn't definite" "I thought that you." "We did, but things happen" "You can say that again!" Aurora blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that" "Don't worry about it, don't say anything to anybody though" "When do you find out for sure?" "Today hopefully. Has Tom said anything about what he thinks?" "He has. but its better you should speak to him about it" Flames shot out of the toaster "Oh Bugger!" Kristi extinguished the flames, leaving a smouldering pile of ash on the worktop. "I give up" Aurora laughed as she retrieved a yoghurt from the fridge. Tom was sitting by the fire, staring at the flames. She walked over to him. "Tom.what do you think about all this?" he looked up at her, "Well, I'm scared, but I'm kind of excited too." She stared at him. "Are you serious?!" "Never been more serious in my life" he replied nodding. "You're mad, you know that!" "Mad? That goes without saying, but it takes two."  
  
Saturday morning passed excruciatingly slowly. The Rum Punch was fortified with other spirits provided by OB, who decided that he would be joining the group later that night. Around midday, a storm broke out over the castle. Lightning forked across the darkened sky, and the wind whistled at the windows. Aurora and Tom, both having had little sleep the previous night, somehow blocked out the noise and fell asleep on the sofa, leaving the rest of the group to make bets on events that would happen that night. In the early evening, Greebo, Aurora's owl, flew threw the window, landing on Tom's shoulder. She was carrying an envelope, carrying a London postmark. It was the results of Aurora's blood test. He picked up the envelope and looked at her. She was still asleep, her head resting on her shoulder. He shook her gently to wake her. "God what time is it?" He looked at his watch, "6pm, Your results have come through" She paled, and handed Tom the envelope, "You read them, and then tell me" He picked up the envelope and opened it. He looked at the paper and froze. "Well." "Well what?" her voice trembled. "We ain't going to be hiding from your parents" She stared blankly at him. "I mean, you're not pregnant!" "Oh.that's a relief" "Yeah" They sat there, unsure of what to say or do next. "You two up for Chinese?" Krysti appeared behind the sofa "Sure" they replied both somewhat distracted. Sensing that now was not the time for jokes, Krysti returned to the table where the others were poring over a takeaway menu. "So.do you feel better now you know you're not.?" She looked at him, "I'm not sure, I suppose so." He pulled her towards him and kissed her.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and OB entered the room grinning, "Hi guys!" he removed his cloak to reveal a bag of bottles.RUM!!! Everybody cheered, and the part began. Much Rum was consumed, and everybody got very drunk.  
The next morning, everybody woke with hangovers, and a great deal of confusion.  
  
After that, the term passed really quickly. Soon even more howling winds and frequent blizzards replaced the howling winds and driving rain that the gang was, by now, extremely used to. One Saturday morning, at the end of November, Aurora was sitting in front of the fire with yet another cup of coffee. On the sofa opposite, Tom was sitting listening to the latest Slipknot album, headbanging violently. Everybody else was in Hogsmeade, except for Krysti, who, like the other two, had the flu. In recent months, the common room had become an important part of everybody's lives. It was their second home, and after much begging to Snape, they had been allowed to decorate it to their own taste. The result being a black and red room, with crucifixes, pentacles, and Punk Posters. At first, this had kind of scared the younger members of Slytherin, who occasionally visited the room in order to get help with stuff like homework, but now they were used to it. Krysti appeared in the common room, looking extremely pale. Tom moved himself to the sofa where Aurora was sitting in order to give Krysti the warmer chair. She had only just caught the flu, whereas Tom and Aurora were nigh back to full health, but still groggy from the medicine they had been given by Madam Pomfrey a few days earlier. "morning guys"  
  
"Hey Krys, you ok?"  
  
"'Suppose so, still feel like crap though"  
  
"Oh well, at least you're over the worst now" Tom said smiling. Aurora nodded in agreement.  
  
"Aye, that may be the case, but at this second in time, it certainly don't feel like it!" she grimaced, "That medicine Madam Pomfrey gave me makes me feel like we've been at the rum again!"  
  
"We have!"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
There was a knock at the door. Probably Snape checking to see if the gang were alright. Tom stood up and went to open the door. 


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Time!

Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, Harry Potter is not my idea...which is a shame really. The only characters/things I have introduced are Trinity Narcia, Kristi Lazuli, Aurora Moonstone, Joel, The Mummy and George. Though, I doubt that some of you will ever see this! However, if by some chance certain people mentioned above do stumble upon this text, of the Three teenage girls on the dig (2003), I am the small blonde one with the glasses. And I think that you are all damn cute!!!!  
  
Tom opened the door. Hovering in the doorway was a large owl, wearing sunglasses and a bandanna. It was carrying a letter, addressed to OB. Tom alleviated the owl of its load and went inside putting the envelope on the table top. The owl followed, resting on top of the Cupboards. The dormitory door opened, and OB emerged and flopped down onto the sofa. His hair was wet.  
  
"What the hell have you been doing?" Tom said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Me? Oh, I've just used your shower...mines busted. Aura said I could"  
  
"Oh right...there's a letter for you over here."  
  
OB stood up and shuffled into the kitchen. He caught sight of the owl on the cupboard and raised an eyebrow. Tom threw the envelope at him. He caught it, and sat back down on the stool.  
  
"Oh....it's from Johnny"  
  
"Ooh. What's it say?" Aurora's voice drifted across from the sofa.  
  
"Not a lot...I think that he's talking about another sortie to Isla de Muerta...and something about Rum. He says hi to everybody, and sorry for setting your friend on fire at the barbecue."  
  
Everybody laughed, fondly remembering the End of Site barbecue last August.  
  
"So, what are we doing about eating tonight then?" OB asked as he accioed a bunch of menu's from the shelf.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. I think that we're having Pizza again tonight" Tom replied, appearing to be more focused on what was going on beneath the Dresser in the corner.  
  
OB turned and stared at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Me? Lucifer has escaped again!"  
  
"Lucifer!?!"  
  
"Yeah, Danny's rat- he's always escaping from his tank"  
  
"Oh My God! a Rat?" Krysti shouted jumping onto the sofa.  
  
Tom and Aurora laughed, "Yeah...he's bin on the windowsill for the past 3 days, we're looking after him. Didn't you notice?"  
  
"nope"  
  
"GOTCHA!" Tom yelled triumphantly, as a squeak emitted from the corner. Picking the rat up, he carried it over to where Krysti was standing. "Look, he ain't gonna hurt you...he's rather placid...look at his little eyes."  
  
"For God's sake man, it's a rat! You know I hate the bloody animals."  
  
"Oh Well...he's going back tomorrow- Danny gets back from Rome, or wherever it is he's gone"  
  
The next day, Danny arrived to collect Lucifer. As a result, Krysti was now a lot more mobile, her phobia of rats having hindered her movements somewhat. It was now mid December, and a thick blanket of snow covered the castle grounds. Christmas and Yule were fast approaching, and everybody was getting into the festive spirit. Because it was the final year in which the gang would actually be at the school, there was to be a Ball on Christmas Eve, the idea of which was to represent a Prom. As a result, the opportunity for a shopping spree arose.  
  
The next Hogsmeade Weekend was conveniently organised for the next week, so the gang took the opportunity to split up and go shopping for informal robes, and also to do a little bit of Christmas shopping.  
Saturday soon arrived, and the gang arose early in order to do the maximum amount of shopping. They split up into 2 groups- boys and girls.  
  
The girls headed straight for Madame Malkins Robery, where they indulged in some serious retail therapy. They disappeared into the changing rooms to try on some dresses. Trin emerged first wearing a Black, Gothic Dress, and had somehow dyed her hair to match- jet black with flame red streaks. Krysti followed her in a Midnight Blue Dress with tiny silver stars embroidered on the bodice. Finally Aurora appeared, dressed in a Blood Red strapless dress. Her hair was now significantly longer, and redder, but it was still braided. Paying for their robes, they left the shop and headed to the Coffee Shop in the high street to meet the boys for lunch. The boys, as usual were late. By the looks of it, they had already bought some suitable clothing for the Ball, and in addition, plenty more. After lunch, the group split up once more and went their separate ways. By 6 o'clock, the gang was back at the castle, having done all their Christmas Shopping. It was literally the first time that Aurora and Tom had spent the day apart, so for a while, they were literally stuck together, much to the disgust of the others, who were moaning at them.  
  
"Get a room you two" Krysti shouted, rolling her eyes.  
  
Aurora turned round and laughed as Tom stood up and they headed towards the dorm.  
  
"On second thoughts, don't...you haven't forgotten the other week have you?"  
  
Aurora and Tom blushed a deep shade of crimson and sat back down. This time, they just sat hugging and poking each other. Laughing nervously, they looked at a book they had found in a junk shop a few weeks previously. It appeared to be about Dragons, a favourite subject of everybody. It was Tom's dream to have a pet dragon, but because it was illegal, he decided just to have paintings of dragons instead, so he spent much of his time drawing dragons instead.  
  
2 weeks later, it was the last day of term, and the gang found themselves wandering around the castle grounds having a snowball fight, with only a few hours to go until the Ball began. The younger students and those choosing not to remain at the school had already left, and out of Slytherin House, only members of the gang remained, as did OB, choosing not to go home for the holidays, but instead promising the gang that they would have a new years eve party to remember...  
  
At 8 o'clock, the girls made their way down to the main hall, wearing their new dresses, ready to meet the boys. They weren't disappointed. Inside, Dumbledore, who, it had to be said, had great taste in music, had somehow hired Good Charlotte for the night. How they hell Good Charlotte had been persuaded to play at the school, nobody was sure. They were also unsure what a Muggle Band were doing at their school. By the looks of it, the last question was being thought by the band too. After they had finished playing, they were left to wander the hall, and join the festivities. At their table, the gang noticed that the group were looking totally confused. In fact, the entire band was huddled together, watching the Townie members of the year dancing to their Townie Music, with a look of disgust in their eyes. In the whole of the year, in addition to the gang, there were only 6 other Punks/Greebs. They were Ben, Phil, Bradley, Jess, Emma and Dan. All of whom were seated on the next table.  
  
"They're looking pretty freaked out...reckon we all should go and talk to them?" Krys whispered to Aurora and Tom. Tom, especially was extremely, 'Punked Up' for the occasion, his hair tonight was Flame Red Spikes, and he was sporting yet more piercings. In his lip, he now had 2 rings and a stud- one in the centre, and one in each corner. Everybody nodded and they stood up and made their way over to the corner where the Band stood talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Erm, excuse me.my name's Krysti..we just wanted to say that we thought your show was great back there!"  
  
The real Joel turned round, "Oh my god! You're the kids from the Edinburgh Festival last summer! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Oh, this is our school" Draco explained. Behind him, Aurora, Tom, Trin, Pete, Joel, George and McD were staring goggle eyed at the band.  
  
Benji turned round, seemingly interested by the fact there were 14 kids who enjoyed the show, and even more, seemed to be Punks also. He caught sight of Tom's piercings "Dude, I like your piercings!"  
  
"Erm, thanksss " Tom mumbled blushing. Since the two side rings had been added, he had developed a lisp again.  
  
"Ah, you've got a lisp.is that 'cause of your lip?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Ah man, don't worry 'bout it, it soon goes" He said. This attempt to reassure Tom failed miserably, owing to the fact that Benji had one hell of a lisp himself.  
  
Everybody laughed. In the background, Paul and Billy stood nervously, eyeing the townies with suspicion. Pansy Parkinson shouted something toward the group. Malfoy heard and made a rude hand gesture. By the looks of things, the Band had heard also. Benji was grinning madly and shouting insults back at the townies, accompanied by the others. GC Joel saw what was going on and rolled his eyes, "Man, not again.they're always doing this" he said, referring to his bandmates making flippant hand gestures towards the townies.  
  
"Maybe you should tell them to stop.there's 19 of us including you guys, and there's 107 of them.they start a fight, we'll be mincemeat." Aurora said nervously, casting her mind back to previous engagements between the townies and the Greebs. If she could remember rightly, Tom had come off worse when he'd got involved.  
  
"Yeah.Guys, you should stop it, they'll try and start a fight!" Joel warned the others.  
  
"Man! We're starting to have fun" Benji yelled back to him, whilst cracking his knuckles in a menacing manner.  
  
"Benj.you said you wouldn't fight them no more, not after last time"  
  
"Last time, I wasn't provoked!" Benji snarled.  
  
All of a sudden, a eerie quiet descended upon that corner of the room, the only sound was, "Oit.wannabes!"  
  
Benji turned round and glared at the townie who had been throwing the most insults. "What was that?"  
  
"I said, Oit Wannabes" The boy replied.  
  
Benji looked at him. He was about 5'11", skinny.too skinny.and he looked like a Neanderthal .he could take him on. He looked at Joel who shook his head. He was always too sensible. Then he looked at Billy, Paul and Chris, who first looked to see Joel couldn't see before egging them on. Benji laughed.  
  
"So townie..what's the problem?" He shouted smiling innocently  
  
"Well.you're a total wannabe! You got all the tats n the metal.you trying to prove something?"  
  
"Erm, no.I think they're gnarlie.anyway, what are you trying to prove?"  
  
"I ain't got nothing to prove mate. You ain't punk you know.you're just another wannabe!"  
  
"Watch what you say you little townie" Benji retorted glaring.  
  
"You starting on me or summat?" the boy said. Aurora and the others recognised him to be Marcus Flint, who, so much like a Neanderthal, had to be held back 3 years. She rolled her eyes, as did the others and GC Joel..  
  
"now that would be fun, wouldn't it!" Benji said in a voice tinged with sarcasm. As he spoke, he removed his beanie and passed it to his brother, who grabbed him.  
  
"Benj, for God's sake, don't do anything stupid.do you want to be banned from Britain as well?"  
  
"Nope" came the reply. Benji removed his hoodie to reveal a muscle top, which showed off his tattoos, placed his guitar carefully on the corner of the stage, and surveyed Flint. Flint too was staring malevolently at Benji, 'warming up'. "Come on then wannabe!"  
  
"Right, that's it!" Benji moved forward towards Flint, cornering him before headbutting him violently.  
  
"Jesus!" A gasp went round the assembled crowd.  
  
"Holy Crap!" Joel shook his head sadly, "He's always doing stuff like that.that's why we're banned from Asia and most of Europe!"  
  
Aurora nodded, "Why can't you stop him?"  
  
"Because, there is nobody mad enough to try it.hang on.the others are gonna try and stop him"  
  
Aurora turned round to see that Billy, Paul and Chris were running towards Benji, and trying to restrain him. In the process of doing so, they dodged the fists of an angry mob of drunken Townies. Giving up on keeping the peace, they went for them, and so started off a mass brawl. Meanwhile, Joel just sat with the others drinking Rum. The teachers had made the rather foolish mistake of leaving the Students to enjoy themselves, stupidly believing that they were responsible. As a result, pandemonium broke out in the great hall.  
Suddenly, out of Nowhere, OB jumped out from behind the curtains.  
  
"Oh My God!! You're Orlando Bloom!!!" Joel yelled excitedly  
  
OB laughed, "Unfortunately I am.what the hell is going on in here?"  
  
"Well, Flint insulted Benji, so Benji told him to lay off, but he wouldn't, so Benji nutted him, and then Flint's mates started on him too, so Billy, Chris and Paul tried to pull him off of Benji, but the Townies hit them too, so they said 'Fuck It' and joined in."  
  
"Right.well, if you get the Townies off them, we can sort things out then?" OB replied, stifling a laugh.  
  
After 10 minutes, the fighting ceased, and the crowds dispersed. In the corner, Benji was sitting, trying to stop a nosebleed, whilst the others were searching for various parts of their body jewellery. In another corner, Flint was unconscious, having taken a beating from Benji. OB helped the others up.  
  
"Oh God! You're that guy from Pirates of the Caribbean and Lord of the Rings aren't you!" Billy shouted when his vision had returned to normal, "I'm like, your biggest fan!"  
  
"Dear Lord" OB muttered under his breath, "Yes I am.I like what you're doing with your music. and the heavy eyeliner really works!"  
  
Billy looked at himself in a mirror, "Hey! That's a black eye.one of them little runts thumped me!"  
  
Benji and the others stood there, still laughing. Joel also reappeared, carrying a medical kit. "Man, you're uncontrollable.you'll fight anybody wouldn't you!?"  
  
Benji grinned widely, "Hell Yeah.anybody.except you.and him.and them kids over there- they're decent!"  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
"so, how long are you over here for?" OB asked Joel, picking up a bottle of Rum  
  
"We're meant to be going home next week, but I think this country rules, so we're staying on for a while."  
  
"We're having a New Years Eve party up in their Dorm" OB said, pointing to the gang, "  
  
"Really? Just out of curiosity, how do you know these kids?"  
  
"I'm the DATDA teacher here, and just before I started here, they got me out of a hole, and I stayed with them for a month, and now when we aren't doing anything, we hang out."  
  
"OK, so you're their teacher, and you hang out with them!?"  
  
OB laughed, "Basically"  
  
Joel stared first at OB and then at the gang, "Man you're weird!"  
  
"You should see us on a Saturday night!" he replied still laughing.  
  
"I have an idea.do you and the others fancy coming to our New Years Eve Party?" Krysti said nervously.  
  
Joel opened his mouth to speak, but was distracted when Benji and the others returned to the corner, Benji being supported by 'Joel', evidently slightly drunk, a bottle of Rum in his hand. "Good God!"  
  
"Oh.hi!" Joel said, "Nice T-shirt"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You look like my brother!" Benji interrupted, looking at the two boys with a look of confusion on his face, "What's your name?"  
  
OB and the gang burst out laughing. Joel blushed, "Erm, my name's Joel"  
  
Benji gasped, "Crap! You look the same, and you have the same name!" Everybody laughed.  
  
Joel turned to face Krysti, "About the invite.I'd love to come, Benj will too, but I have no idea about the others"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"What time do you want us then?"  
  
OB sat thinking for a while, "You can come any time after lunch, we won't be up much before midday, so probably some time after 3ish. Would that be ok?"  
  
"Sure!" Joel replied smiling.  
  
Aurora grabbed Krysti and headed for the corner, "Nice one Krys"  
  
"Why, thank you !" she replied grinning  
  
"New years eve is gonna rule!"  
  
"Naturally.do you think Benji's ok?"  
  
Aurora smiled slyly, "in what way do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean"  
  
"I think so, his nose has stopped bleeding, and you can't really see any of his bruises.and apart from being a little tipsy, he's fine"  
  
they rejoined the others in the corner. As usual, Aurora found Tom, but for once she just hugged him. George and Trinity sat talking to Chris, and Krys, Draco and OB were talking to Billy, and Paul and Benji were tormenting the two Joel's, who were sitting next to each other, looking extremely nervous.  
By midnight, the party was over, and the gang, followed by OB and GC went to the Slytherin Prefect Dorm. Immediately, the formal clothing was stuffed into the wardrobes, and was replaced by the usual Hoodie/Baggies combo.  
By 2:30am, the party was finally over, and the gang collapsed into their Beds. GC had been granted last minute temporary magi-passes, and so returned to the US via a portkey, promising to return to the Castle on New Years Eve.  
  
Everybody woke relatively early on Christmas morning in order to see their fellow students who weren't staying at the school for the holidays, return home. As usual, the gang were the only students from their year to remain at the school.  
Flint, who after the previous nights run in with most of Good Charlotte, had only recently fully regained consciousness, limped past and made an obscene hand gesture at the gang, who cracked up.  
The days that followed Christmas were spent just lazing around the Prefect common room, occasionally the gang would venture outside into the grounds for snowball fights. The Boys from GC returned the day before New Year's eve, throwing everything into chaos. Because it was only the 3 couples from the gang who had chosen to remain at School, there were only 3 beds left free. Eventually, it was decided that Krysti and Malfoy would have to share each other, as would Trinity and George. Of course there were no objections.  
  
For some strange reason, everybody was tired, and so retired to the dorms at midnight, in search of a good night's sleep. Like that was gonna happen. 


	13. Chapter 13: New Year

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, Harry Potter is not my idea...which is a shame really. The only characters/things I have introduced are Trinity Narcia, Kristi Lazuli, Aurora Moonstone, Joel, The Mummy and George. Though, I doubt that some of you will ever see this! However, if by some chance certain people mentioned above do stumble upon this text, of the Three teenage girls on the dig (2003), I am the small blonde one with the glasses. And I think that you are all damn cute!!!!  
  
A/N: This next chapter is bizarre.but that's what I like about fanfiction.net- you can do WHATEVER you like. Hope y'all have a merry Christmas and a Good New Year.if you see any Rum, DRINK IT!!!! Peace.  
  
A resonating crash echoed around the dormitory, waking everybody who wasn't unconscious, and causing the random Owls to Screech loudly.  
  
It was 6:30am, and the sky was still an inky black colour, although a majority of it was tinged with pink and yellow- a sign of imminent snowfall.  
  
Both Aurora and Tom jumped violently, causing them to bang their heads against each other.  
  
"Bloody hell.what the flip was that?" Tom muttered, trying to button up his shirt.  
  
"Dunno" came the reply.  
  
Krysti's head appeared between the drapes. Seeing both her friends hurriedly trying to get dressed, she said exasperated, "Was that you two again!"  
  
"No it bloody wasn't us!" Tom said in mock indignation. turning to Aurora, he kissed her, and looking back at Krysti added, "Not this time anyway!"  
  
Krysti rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" A confused voice called across the room.  
  
Aurora and Tom got out of bed and went to the window where the gang stood. The twins who were both half asleep joined them, Benji's eyeliner had smudged terribly.  
  
"Where are Billy, Paul and Chris?" Joel asked sleepily  
  
"Oh, they're in the bathroom brushing their teeth" Krysti laughed, evidently finding the whole thing highly amusing.  
  
"Oh"  
  
There was another crash, this time it could be heard to come from the common room.  
  
"Should we have a look at what's making that noise?" Draco suggested. The gang nodded, and jumped as the three others emerged from the bathroom. Cautiously, they made their way down the stone staircase. They stopped at the bottom and braced themselves for what could be out there.  
The boys were quickly pushed forward. Tom opened the door and did a double take, "Bloody Hell!" he said loudly.  
  
"Mate!", a familiar voice shouted.  
  
Tom grabbed Aurora, who grabbed Krysti and they ventured into the living room. The others followed.  
The room was piled floor to ceiling with large wooden crates. Atop of one of them was the silhouette of a man. Who it was, nobody was sure. Krysti flicked the light switch.  
  
"Agh! The light burns!" the silhouette shouted.  
  
Adjusting their eyes to the lighting, the gang realised who their visitor was.  
  
"Johnny!" Aurora said laughing  
  
"Alright love" Johnny replied grinning. "'Scuse me mate.short guy with the tattoos!"  
  
Benji turned round and stared at Johnny, having difficulty focusing. "What?"  
  
"Would you mind helping me down from here?"  
  
Benji paused, "Yeah ok" He walked over to the pile of crates where Johnny was sitting and shook the crates violently. Johnny screamed and fell off his crate, landing in a heap on the floor. Benji cracked up, "Man, I'm sorry, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm Fine" Johnny mumbled standing up, staggering as he did so.  
  
Johnny stumbled to the sofa, where, bored of waiting, and annoyed at the interruption from Krysti earlier on, Tom and Aurora were together, seemingly oblivious to the large crowd around them. He coughed to get their attention. The twins nudged Krysti, "Are they always like that?" Joel asked. "Yeah, ever since they got engaged last year!"  
  
"Bloody hell.it's funny really- she used to hate him, but then they got drunk, and the rest is history"  
  
Tom and Aurora sprang apart when Johnny poked Tom. "At last!" he said laughing  
  
"Where's Draco?" Aurora asked, noticing that Krysti was chatting to the twins on her own.  
  
"He's gone to find the whelp.sorry, Will..nope.Professor Bloom" Johnny said, clearly confused, and more than a little drunk. He had an insane grin on his face.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, what the hell is this?" Tom asked, surveying the boxes around him.  
  
For once Johnny stood still for more than 5 seconds. "Ah.I was hoping that you'd ask me that.what you see here gentlemen, ladies, is 100 crates of finest, strongest, Caribbean Rum!"  
  
"Wahey!" Aurora said turning round. She was currently arm wrestling Benji, and by the looks of things, both were having fun- they were laughing and poking each other.  
  
"Does that mean that you're back?" Trinity asked. It was the first time she had spoken since the previous night, when she had congratulated Billy on decking Pansy Parkinson. At the time, Billy had explained that he had mistaken her for one of the boys, which had been a source of much amusement for everybody. Originally, he had been overwhelmed by guilt, but he had relaxed somewhat he was told by the others, that it was a very easy mistake to have made. Johnny nodded, "Aye, it does for the time being" he said, "I heard that you were having a little party tonight, so I bought this back for y'all"  
  
A cheer went up around the room. The dorm door opened and OB appeared, followed by Draco. "Dear God!" He exclaimed, his eyes went round the room and rested upon Johnny. "Fancy seeing you here.and is this your doing?" he continued, referring to the crates of rum.  
  
"Of course it is mate!" Johnny replied, "Heard about a party, and thought it might set things going! 


	14. Chapter 14: Late night Convo

Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, Harry Potter is not my idea...which is a shame really. The only characters/things I have introduced are Trinity Narcia, Kristi Lazuli, Aurora Moonstone, Joel, The Mummy and George, Tom, McD. Though, I doubt that some of you will ever see this! However, if by some chance certain people mentioned above do stumble upon this text, you're an inspiration for this, and we think you're cute...hopefully we'll meet again next year?  
  
A/N: This chapter is begins in April, although the majority of this piece is a flashback to new years eve. This is going to be quite a difficult chapter for me to write because there are things that are going to be mentioned that have happened, and until now, I've never spoken about it. So this may get a little bit heavy at times...sorry people.  
  
A lot had changed since midnight on December 31st, 2004. It was the Rum's fault though. Why did Johnny have to bring 100 crates of the stuff?  
The gang had just been reunited after the Easter Holidays, and things were strange. The New Years Eve Party had changed everything. Mainly things had changed for the better, but things that went on beneath the surface complicated matters. It was late, and everybody else was in bed. Everybody apart from 2 of the gang. In one chair, Aurora was sitting texting her friends in the Muggle World, across the room, in the kitchen, Joel was at the table drinking coffee. The tower was silent, except for the crackling of the logs on the dying fire, and the sound of the wind outside. It had been ages since Aurora had spoken to Joel, and tonight was no different. Joel came out of the kitchen, mug in one hand, and sat down on the sofa opposite her. Without realising it, she turned round, as if to avoid conversation with him, and carried on texting her friends. Yawning, she placed her phone on the shelf behind her and turned round to face the fire. "Are you ok?" Joel's voice broke the silence. Aurora nodded. "Are you sure? You've hardly spoken since the others went upstairs." Again, she nodded, remaining silent. "You're lying. What's wrong?" His voice was calm, and still quiet.  
  
"I was thinking"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Tom"  
  
"Oh?" Joel had a pensive look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. That's the problem. He's fine"  
  
"If everything is fine, then why are you worried?"  
  
"I didn't say that I was"  
  
"Come on Aurie, I know you well enough to know when something's wrong." He smiled, although he was somewhat surprised at what he had just said.  
  
"If I told you, you'd tell him, or you'd tell somebody else" She muttered darkly  
  
"I promise I won't say anything...does that mean you're going to tell me then?"  
  
She nodded. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and braced herself. "Do you know what happened a few months back before Christmas?"  
  
Joel looked shocked, "Nope, though I knew you were ill"  
  
"Right. Well, there was a chance that I could have been pregnant..."  
  
"Oh! How come's you didn't say anything to us?"  
  
"Because I wasn't sure. Tom knew, but that was it. I was thinking of how different things would be if I had been" She sighed.  
  
"But isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess that if I had been, it would have ruined things, and I'd have had to leave. But after all that happened, it kinda changed things. A couple of years back, things happened which really shook me up, and then literally 2 weeks later, I met Tom on Site and stuff, so I guess I connect him with what happened. I really, really don't want to associate him with that...maybe it would have been better if I hadn't met him."  
  
Joel left his seat and knelt on the floor in front of her. Taking her hand, he whispered something to her and looked at her. She stared at him and nodded before breaking down. "Jesus Aurie, why didn't you tell anybody?" Aurora looked at him and shrugged. He let go of her hand and reached for her face, removing a strand of hair from her eyes. "Does anybody know about this, apart from me?" She shook her head, "You're the only person who knows"  
  
"Why didn't you tell anybody?"  
  
"I couldn't. It was my sister's birthday and I didn't want to wreck it for her."  
  
"For God's sake, somehow I think that this is a bit more important!" His voice rose, scaring her, "This is just the kind of stupid thing you'd do! You know what happens if you keep silent- your past comes back to haunt you!"  
  
He stood up and stormed into the kitchen. He made a cup of coffee, making a great deal of noise doing so. How nobody woke up, no-one understands. 10 minutes later he returned, a mug of coffee in each hand. He placed them on the table. "So, are you going to tell anybody about this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But what when things get on top of you? What are you going to do then?"  
  
"What I've done for the past few years- ignore it, and get on with what I'm doing!"  
  
Joel stood up again, somewhat agitated. Quickly, he sat back down, and leant forward to hug Aurora. She returned the hug, and stood up to get her coffee from the shelf. Joel stood up and passed it to her, "Just sit down- you need to learn to tell people about these things"  
  
Half an hour later, she looked at her watch. It was 3:30am, and she was feeling tired. "Sod it, I'm gonna crash down here tonight- I don't want to disturb the others"  
  
"ok. Do you want me to go?"  
  
"Nah, you might disturb the others, and that lot early in the morning? It's more dangerous than you may think!" She replied laughing. Removing her wand, she pointed to the ceiling and whispered "Accio bedding" Immediately, 2 pillows, and 2 blankets flew through the door from the dorm. She sorted her bedding and went to the kitchen to wash up the empty mugs. Upon her return, she went over to Joel, "Thanks for everything mate, you're a dude."  
  
Joel blushed deeply, "Well, what are friends for eh?" He smiled.  
  
Aurora laughed, "Thanks" and kissed him on the cheek. She sat down on the sofa and helped Joel set up a temporary bed. As she removed the cushions from the seat, she looked at Joel, who looked at her too. Both of them blushed and looked away. "Oh well, night" he said quietly.  
  
"You're going to sleep already!"Aurora laughed. She felt wide awake now the caffeine was flowing.  
  
"Well....I thought that, seeing as it's so late, I'd go to sleep, like a normal person" The reply was said without the faintest trace of tiredness in his voice.  
  
"But you're not normal are you?"  
  
"And how would you define normal then, Aurie?" Joel asked.  
  
Aurora stood up and turned to face him, "Oo-er....that's a difficult one". Suddenly she was aware of how close they were standing. She laughed nervously, "Erm..."  
  
Joel looked away briefly.  
  
"Ah, sod it!" Aurora said under her breath.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Erm, nothing...was thinking something along the lines of 'Oh Bugger'"  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"Right...have you ever felt torn about something?"  
  
"Once or twice, why?"  
  
"You know, when you need to make a quick decision, the decision you make could change a lot?"  
  
"Vaguely...when I got that problem, I just follow my heart"  
  
"ok then..." She took a hesitant step forward, Joel did the same. "Then if you think that's the best thing to do..." She pulled him towards her and kissed him.  
  
"Bloody hell! Aurie, didn't know you had it in you!" Joel said sounding surprised.  
  
"Sorry..." She sat down on the sofa.  
  
Joel sat next to her, "Did you mean to do that, or was it just heat of the moment thing?"  
  
"The first one"  
  
"Oh...but what about Tom?"  
  
"I'm going to sound a bitch for this, but, just for one night, can we forget about everything and everybody?"  
  
"Erm, if you want to" Joel seemed shocked by the previous statement.  
  
"Thanks...so..."  
  
Joel leaned forwards and kissed Aurora. A few minutes later, she pulled away. She tied her braids back out of her face and stood up. "Budge up!" she whispered laughing. Joel obliged and Aurora climbed onto the Sofa.  
  
"Oo-er...this is fun" She said when she took a moment to breathe. Suddenly, she heard footsteps upstairs, and looked at her watch, "OH GOD! it's 6:30am- we've lost 3 hours!!"  
  
"Blimey!" Joel laughed, "Maybe we'd better stop what we're doing, you should be asleep" he continued winking.  
  
"True" Aurora stood up to go back to her chair, turning back, she kissed Joel again. "Thanks"  
  
"Anytime" He replied, still smiling.  
  
Aurora went to the armchair and curled up. 2 hours later, she woke up, aware of somebody standing over her. "Oh.you are alive!" Tom said laughing  
  
She sat up and stretched, in the corner, Joel was going up the stairs. He caught her eye and smiled. "It looks like it don't it?" she replied.  
  
Krysti appeared at the bottom of the stairs, "Aura! I've got your stuff up here"  
  
"Coming!" she shouted, slightly relieved that she had an excuse to escape. Tom had to go to the Owlery so he arranged to meet her by the fire in half an hour. On the door, Krysti had pinned a note-  
  
The things have arrived. When you come in, lock the door. The others are all downstairs, so they won't interfere with it. Krys.  
  
Aurora read the note, and walked into the Dorm, bolting the door behind her. The room was empty, apart from Joel who was getting dressed.  
  
"Where's Krys?" Aurora asked  
  
"She's just gone to the bathroom"  
  
"I'M IN THE BOG!" Krysti's voice came through the bathroom door, "HANG ON A MINUTE,I'LL BE OUT SOON"  
  
Both Aurora and Joel laughed.  
  
"Aurie, why did you lock the door?" he asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"Krys told me to- the stuff we ordered has arrived, and we need to sort it"  
  
Joel knocked on the bathroom door, "KRYS, IS MY STUFF HERE TOO?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Looks like it's just us three then" Joel said smiling.  
  
"Aye, indeed it is"  
  
"Right, about last night.?"  
  
"Yes, I don't intend on telling Tom, and I don't regret it either"  
  
"Ok.that's a definite answer.any chance of a repeat?" Joel stood up and sat on the box by Aurora and Tom's bed. his hand touched Aurora's. She turned to look at him. Their heads moved closer together.  
  
"Estne volumen in toga, an solum tibi libet me videre?" Aurora asked laughing.  
  
"Fac ut gaudeam" Joel replied  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Krysti shouted. Neither Joel nor Aurora had heard her leave the bathroom.  
  
"Aura! What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Don't give me that.I understand Latin you know.and by the looks of things, I'd say it was the latter of the two, and also, to Joel, "No she won't", she's got Tom"  
  
"Oh dear.Krys, please don't screw- it just happened.she was talking to me about something, and it just happened."  
  
"I don't care what's going on.its Tom you should be talking to, not me. I'm staying out of it this time. 


	15. Chapter 15: Aura's diary

Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, Harry Potter is not my idea...which is a shame really. The only characters/things I have introduced are Trinity Narcia, Kristi Lazuli, Aurora Moonstone, Joel, The Mummy and George, Tom, McD. Though, I doubt that some of you will ever see this! However, if by some chance certain people mentioned above do stumble upon this text, you're an inspiration for this, and we think you're cute...hopefully we'll meet again next year? 7 MONTHS TO GO  
  
A/N: This chapter is a diary thing belonging to Aurora. I've come to a bit of a mental block, owing to the fact that too much of the prophecy is coming true, and also that there is quite a lot of emotional stuff going on at the moment.  
  
April 23rd  
  
St George's Day. I haven't written in here for ages have I? Well, a lot of stuff is going on at the moment. Luckily, nobody will read this book for many years, so this is the only place I can talk properly about everything. As I wrote last time, I'm torn between two people at the moment. One is Joel, who, to be honest is a blast from the past. I'm really finding it hard to ignore my feelings for him at the moment. He knows so much about what's going on. He's the only person who knows about my past, things that I don't want other people to know. For this I'm truly grateful. He's promised he will say nothing about anything. And then there's Tom. My fiancé. God, that sounds funny- I'm barely 17 and I'm already engaged. How does that work? Tom knows stuff, but not as much as Joel, although if he ever wanted to know, I'd tell him. I owe it to him. I've been such a bitch over these past weeks its unbelievable. He's just putting up with it, and that takes some doing. When we had the problem when we got back to school, he was there for me, and he promised that he'd be there whenever I needed him, and he has. He suspects that there is something wrong at the moment, and to be honest I think that he'd be mortified if he knew. I'm not talking about the fact that I'm currently with his best friend, I'm talking about the other thing in 2002. I've told Joel that because meeting Tom, and things that happened occurred literally a few days before I met him, time has passed and that space of time has merged, and now I have come to associate him with what happened. I really don't want it to come between us, but I can't help it. I think its affecting me more than I realise. I haven't been able to sleep properly for a long time. Krysti says it's because of my guilty conscience, but I know it isn't. I reckon that if she ever reads this, she'll put two and two together and realise what happened. Then maybe she'll realise why I'm the way I am. Maybe I should leave this lying around. Somebody is bound to read it, and maybe then they'll know how difficult things are becoming. 


	16. Chapter 16: The sht hits the fan

Chapter 16.  
  
Krysti and Aurora stood inside the cloisters; the sunset bathed the grounds in an eerie golden light. Sita and Greebo were flying around in the open air. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. The only audible sound was the rhythmic beating of the Owl's wings, and the Crows who were sat upon the battlements. "I saw you two last night" Krysti said quietly  
  
"Oh...so you know then?"  
  
"I've known for a long time, since the morning after you two slept downstairs"  
  
"But I told you that there was nothing going on!"  
  
"Like I believed that!"  
  
Aurora stared questioningly at her friend. "The way you look at each other, the poking and the disappearing acts...come on! It's not too hard to work out is it?!?"  
  
Aurora shook her head. "I guess not"  
  
"So, what are you gonna do?"  
  
"Dunno"  
  
"Who do you like most?"  
  
"That's difficult...though I guess Tom...but Joel knows so much"  
  
"Does he now?" Krysti grinned slyly  
  
"Not like that!"  
  
"Then what does he know?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it.and no, Tom has no idea"  
  
Draco appeared in the doorway looking worried, "Erm, Aurora, Tom wants to speak to you.he don't look too happy!"  
  
"where is he?", Aurora bit her lip  
  
"In the dorm"  
  
"Oh God!" Aurora turned and ran inside. She ran through the corridors in the direction of the common room. She climbed through the Portrait hole and dashed up the stairs into the dorm. Tom had his back to her, and was looking out the window at the sunset over the mountains. "Tom" he jumped violently, but turned round. He pulled a diary from his pocket. Her diary.. "I found this"  
  
"Tom.I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry ain't enough for this- I read it" "But you said you didn't mind if.." "J's my best friend.anyway, I'm not talking about that" "then why are you so pissed off?" "'Cause you've told me nothing about what happened.I've spoken to Joel and he's told me everything"  
  
"I didn't want to tell you, 'cause you had no reason to know, and I knew you'd go nuts!"  
  
"Of course I'd go nuts! What do you expect me to do? For f*** sakes, we're gonna get married why couldn't you say anything?"  
  
"I know. I just don't want to talk about it. It was ages ago, and there ain't no point reliving the past."  
  
"But, don't you ever remember it, surely you can't just forget it!"  
  
"I can't forget, I ignore it"  
  
"How can you ignore it?" Tom slammed the diary on the desk.  
  
"I don't know, but I do!"  
  
"This is stupid, it's like you tell everybody else but me"  
  
"Joel ain't everybody"  
  
"To you he is!"  
  
"How can you say that?" tears filled Aurora's eyes  
  
"You've been seeing my best mate behind my back"  
  
"I thought you didn't care?"  
  
"Of course I care!...can I ask you something?"  
  
"You know you can"  
  
"Did you, are you...you know?"  
  
"Sleep with him?"  
  
Tom nodded. Aurora hesitated. "You did didn't you!?!"  
  
"You didn't give me a chance to answer" she snapped angrily "If you must know, I didn't. If you knew me, you would know I'd never..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just pissed off!"  
  
"I know you are, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way...but you know that I love you...if I didn't, do you think I'd be engaged to you?"  
  
Silence. "I thought not"  
  
Tom looked pensive, "Look, I know things have been difficult for you, but you should have spoken to me about it...you can tell me anything, if you can't, then what point is there in us staying together?"  
  
"Are you saying what I think you are?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Are we going to split up?"  
  
"I don't want to, but if that's the only way to make things easier, then..."  
  
"I don't want to neither. I'm sorry, but what's happened has happened, and we can't change that, but we can change what happens next"  
  
Tom just stared. "And supposing we do change what happens next...would we still be in this position?"  
  
"No we wouldn't. We'd forget all this crap, and I'd tell you everything, whether I want to or not"  
  
"Okay then...saying we try and forget this and move on, I'd be able to ask you anything?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Right...then shall we try again?"  
  
Aurora nodded.  
  
"What are you going to do about Joel?"  
  
"I'm going to go downstairs, speak to him, and tell him we're moving on" She replied standing up.  
  
"Okay...do you want me to come?"  
  
"You can if you want, but I'm going to talk to Joel on my own...just out of curiosity, have you said anything to him?"  
  
Tom shook his head. "Good"  
  
She stood up and walked towards the door. "Are you forgetting something?"  
  
She turned to see Tom walking towards her. She hugged him. "Is that it?" he asked her laughing.  
  
She blushed, "Erm...no?"  
  
"Right answer" he laughed and kissed her.  
  
They walked out of the room and down to the Common Room. Krysti was talking to Joel, Draco, Trinity and George. In the kitchen on the surface was a battered tri-corner hat, which indicated that Johnny and OB were somewhere in the vicinity. Taking a deep breath, Aurora approached the sofa. "Joel...can I have a word please?"  
  
"Sure" he grinned and stood up. Tom sat down. Krysti turned round and raised an eyebrow as did the others. Joel and Aurora went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
"Aurie, are you alright?"  
  
"I suppose so"  
  
Joel put his hand on hers, she quickly pulled away. "What's wrong?" he had a look of confusion on his face  
  
"This is"  
  
"This?"  
  
"Us. I'm supposed to be marrying Tom, but I'm cheating on him with you...it's not fair"  
  
"Ah right...I wondered when this would happen."  
  
"I'm sorry, but if we don't stop now, I feel I won't be able to stop...you know how I feel about you"  
  
"I know. Tom found out then?"  
  
"Aye"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Don't be. You've helped me so much over the last few weeks. I couldn't thank you enough."  
  
Joel smiled "So, things are back to normal then?"  
  
"Normal as they can be for us lot!"  
  
They laughed. "Just out of curiosity, what did Tom say about us?"  
  
"He didn't particularly mind, he was more angry at the fact that I hadn't told him about what happened. He was a bit vexed though, 'cause you two are so close"  
  
"Ah right."  
  
"What y'all talking about anyway?"  
  
"We're trying to decide what to do tonight- we're either going to see Lord of the Rings, or something else. OB don't wanna see Lord of the Rings though, so its a bit of a problem. Our alternative would be to go bowling or something...now that would be funny"  
  
"I don't mind what happens, I'm just happy everything is almost back to normal" Tom said, putting his arm round Aurora. Krysti looked at them both, "I thought you'd split up!"  
  
"Erm, no"  
  
"Fair enough" she looked confused.  
  
"But Trelawney said you'd split up with someone" Trinity said.  
  
"She has" Tom looked as though he wanted to kick himself, realising what he had just said.  
  
"Eh?" Trin was getting more confused by the minute  
  
Krysti glanced at Aurora and then at Joel, both of whom looked increasinly uneasy. "Ah!" she leant oer and whispered to Trin, who in a shocked voice, shouted, "Bloody Hell!!"  
  
"You are a dark horse, aren't you!" She remarked to Joel, who immediately turned crimson.  
  
"Leave it Trin" Tom glared at her, sensing his friend's discomfort.  
  
"Tom, he's been shagging Aurora behind your back!" Trin said laughing in disbelief, "Why are you sticking up for him?"  
  
"Because he wasn't!!!" Tom shouted in frustration, "If you really want to know, Aura DID cheat on me, and do you know why?!"  
  
Trin shook her head. A deathly silence filled the room..  
  
"Tom, no" Aurora whispered.  
  
"Go on then, tell me" Trinity snarled. She was standing up now, almost face to face with him.  
  
"BECAUSE, A COUPLE OF YEARS AGO, A WEEK BEFORE SHE MET ME, SHE WAS ALMOST ATTACKED!!! SHE COULDN'T TELL ME ABOUT IT, AND UNTIL NOW, ONLY SHE AND JOEL KNEW!" Tom's face was bright red, and his eyes glittered dangerously.  
  
"Holy Fuck!" Trin was gobsmacked. All eyes turned to where Aurora had been sitting.  
  
"You Bastard!" She began to cry. She pulled on her hoodie and stormed out of the common room. A shocked silence descended upon the group.  
  
"Is this true?" Krysti asked Tom and Joel who were talking to each other quietly. Joel turned round and nodded, "Yeah it is. Now you know why she didn't want to talk about it!"  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Tom, I'm so sorry I had a go at you...I had no idea..." Trinity mumbled, still shocked  
  
"No, neither did I until today" he snapped  
  
"Then h-how did you find out?" Krysti asked, genuinely curious  
  
"Joel...I asked him after I found this" he replied, throwing the diary upon the table. "I think you should have a look at it..." 


	17. Chapter 17: Fallout

Chapter 17  
  
April 30th  
  
Well, the shit has hit the fan and has gone down like a lead balloon (or so to speak!) As I wrote at the end of the last entry, I decided to leave my diary upon my desk, and see if anybody read this. Tom found it. I came upstairs to put my coursework in my drawer and he was sitting there. I asked him if he was ok, and he told me he had read what had happened. I had no idea what he was going to say.there was a lot of shouting and swearing, and now he isn't talking to Joel. The ironic thing is, is that he isn't angry about the fact that I had cheated on him, but now he knows about what happened, and he's livid about it. He keeps asking why I hadn't told him before, and he don't accept the fact that I couldn't tell him. He seems to understand that is the reason why I've been distant though. He now knows everything that's gone on. I've made the decision to end things with Joel, and just remain good friends as they say. Krysti has been great through this, all that she's told me is right, and if it weren't for her, things may be a lot worse than they have been. Maybe now things can get back to normal. 


End file.
